Fiolee Libro 1: The Relationship
by Naselidi
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien que es opuesto a ti? Marshall Lee vio a Fionna como una niña, como una hermana menor desde que la conoció. Pero sus sentimientos cambiaran al darse cuenta que ella ya no era una niña sino que se habia vuelto una mujer, una mujer que él quería para sí mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehmmm… Hola soy naselidi ._./, y me armé de valor para publicar mi primera historia. Me alegra mucho saber que las personas que escriben fics en español están aumentando y que son muy buenos. Yo personalmente estoy engatusada con 2 que en mi opinión son muy buenos y que hacen que mis hormonas se salgan de control (supongo que eso es bueno xd).**

**Como estoy esperando el segundo capítulo de Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake se me ocurrió hacer un fanfiction de Fiolee, lo cual tengo entendido que es de Fionna y Marshall Lee. Quizás haga uno de Finn y Marceline aunque debo mencionar que yo no soy finnceline.**

**Decidí hacer esta historia porque me encantó Fionna desde el momento que la vi. Su personalidad es tan interesante y creo que se parece a la mía, ya saben no es tan femenina, le gusta el color celeste, no tiene suerte con los chicos (sobre todo esta ) y es extrovertida en otras palabras no le tiene miedo a nada. Y como solo tiene un capitulo me dije a mí misma ¡que grumos! ¿Por qué no?, así que mi cabecita alocada le creó una historia pero sentí que le faltaba algo y llegué a la conclusión que le faltaba algo de Romance.**

**Y buscando en internet vi que la relacionaban con Marshall y con el Príncipe Flama, pero me gustó mucho más el Fiolee y bueno aquí está. Enjoy it **

**Fiolee, The Relationship**

**Capitulo 1: Conocerte ¿Bendición o maldición? **

"_Nunca te ilusiones con alguien, no importa lo bueno que sea contigo o con lo bonito que te trate."_

Era un día soleado sin ninguna nube en todo el cielo azul, es decir los días que el Rey Vampiro odiaba. Si intentaba salir de su casa o de su cueva corría el riesgo de quemarse o hasta de morir por los rayos ultravioleta, tan intensos que podía ver desde su ventana. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a los horarios de sueño humano por lo cual dormía en las noches y se despertaba en las mañanas.

¡No puede ser! ¡Soleado otra vez, ya van 3 días seguidos!.- gritó el vampiro mientras se asomaba por su ventana y veía el resplandor que había afuera de la cueva .- Hace días que no hago nada divertido y se me están acabando las fresas.

Entonces el vampiro tomó su bajo-hacha y empezó a entonar algunos acordes suaves pero no se le ocurrió alguna letra.

Solo se le vino a la cabeza algunas líneas como "**Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul that love never lasts**_**" **_o también algunas como " **I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness" **pero nada más que eso.

No veo a Fionna desde el baile bienal de Gumball, creo que es lo que necesito ir a darle un buen susto y si es de noche creo que se asustará aún más.- dijo Marshall mientras empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa .

Pero faltaba alrededor de 4 horas para que se oculte el sol, que en ese momento fulminaría hasta el vampiro con más resistencia. Así que no tenía opción más que esperar hasta la noche.

Los segundos se volvían minutos y los minutos se volvían horas. Y ese _tic tac, tic tac, tic tac … _que provocaba ansiedad y ese maldito sol que no se iba.

Y de repente empezó a recordar como conoció a Fionna y en todo lo que habían pasado para volverse amigos inseparables. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esa humana que halló de intrusa en una de sus casas seria una persona con sus mismos gustos y con ese gran afán por ir de aventura que ambos tenían.

(Flashbacks)

… Eres maravilloso .- dijo Fionna quitándose esa mancha de tinta que tenía en el rostro

Si y ... gracias por no chuparnos la sangre .- dijo cake titubeantemente, mientras apartaba el brazo del vampiro de su cuello

Ustedes tambien me agradan, pero como comprenderan estoy muy cansado asi que lo mejor será que se vayan de aquí .- dijo Marshall mientras sonreía pícaramente

¡¿QUÉ?! .- dijeron Fionna y Cake unisonoramente y se miraron con duda de lo que iba a pasar

Ashh... miren "M" de Marshall Lee,

¡Ay que miedo! .- dijo Cake haciendo una mueca de pánico

Lo grabé en ese arbol hace años, mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran niñas... pero enserio chicas gracias por mantener caliente el lugar para mí. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Y sin darse cuenta Fionna y Cake estaban fuera del årbol y en medio de la lluvia sin tener algún lugar para ir. Pero el problema no fue muy largo por lo que Marshall terminó accediendo a darles su casa del árbol.

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvieron con el vampiro aunque no tardo mucho

En que se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez seria por cuestiones no territoriales, sino de la libertad de una de las lacayas de Marshall.

... Y ¿cómo vas a lograr eso heroína? .- dijo el vampiro con una mueca de desprecio

¡Haré lo necesario … hasta tomaré su lugar! .- exclamó Fionna sin pensar

¡¿Qué cosa?! .- dijo Cake ampliando sus ojos al doble de su tamaño

- ¿En serioo? .- dijo Marshall sonando igual de asombrado que Cake

¡Bueno … pues sí! .- gritó Fionna al instante, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos azulados

¡Trato hecho lacaya! Eres libre .- dijo el vampiro mientras ampliaba su sonrisa de una manera maliciosa y como si estuviera planeando algo malo

Pero ese problema tampoco tardó en solucionarse, porque Cake estuvo buscando la manera de "liberar" a Fionna pero no se dio cuenta de que lo único que hizo fue reforzar aún más su amistad aunque Marshall solo se estaba divirtiendo con Fionna haciéndola pasar por un montón de situaciones de doble sentido que harían a cualquiera dudar de sus verdaderas intensiones, sin embargo nadie se esperaba que su siguiente encuentro seria aún más incomoda por una persona que llegó inesperadamente…

… Marshall Lee!.- dijo la madre de Marshall que salía del portal de la nocheósfera

¡¿ Fionna qué demonios hiciste?! .- gritó el vampiro cuando vio la silueta de su progenitora saliendo de ese portal

Yo… ehm … te reuní con tu familia .- dijo Fionna tratando de hacer una sonrisa sin poder hacer siquiera eso

¿Ella es tu sirviente del mal? .- dijo la señora Lee mientras señalaba a Fionna, quien observaba extrañada la escena

¡No soy mala mamá de Marshall, soy súper buena! .- exclamó Fionna mientras levantaba el pulgar

¿Súper qué? .- y cuando concluyó su frase empezó a succionar el alma de Fionna, la cual no sabía qué hacer ante este hecho tan repentino

¡Mamá! ¡Siempre haces cosas así! .- gritó el vampiro mientras separaba a su madre de Fionna que se había quedado sin aliento

¡Oh Marshall nunca sé que es lo que va a molestarte! … Wow ¿es el hacha de la familia? .- dijo la mamá de Marshall mientras le quitaba su bajo-hacha de las manos

Hey! Oye! .- exclamó Marshall mostrando su ira

¿La trasformaste en una especie de Laúd?

¡Devuélvemelo y lárgate!

Ok, me voy. Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como robar todas las almas de Aaa … hasta luego niños .- y cuando concluyó abrió la puerta de manera brusca y salió de la casa de Marshall

Pero este problema lo único que provocó fue que el lazo entre Marshall y Fionna se reforzara porque Fionna ayudo a que Marshall y su mamá solucionaran el problema de las papas que pasó hace años.

Después recordó cuando ayudo a Fionna a provocarle celos a Gumball, y que al final el terminó yendo con ella a la noche de parejas en el cine. Y cada vez lo recordaba eso no podía evitar que se le salga una sonrisa al recordar la cara que puso Fionna cuando vio de lo que se trataba la película.

Y no podía negar que una de sus aventuras favoritas fue cuando tuvieron que capturar a la señora de las puertas y para lograr eso compusieron una canción en grupo, cosa que el vampiro no hacía desde que era mortal puesto que no tenía muchos amigos con sus mismas aficiones musicales.

Otra cosa que no iba a poder olvidar a pesar de su inmortalidad es cuando Fionna se metió a su casa cuando él estaba fuera. Por lo que se enteró después se estaban escondiendo en su armario y que en un intento desesperado de fijarse si el perímetro estaba despejado para que pudieran escapar, Fionna lo vio desnudo cuando se iba a tomar una ducha eso explicaría el motivo por el cual la siguiente vez que se encontraron ella estaba extremadamente roja pero la perdono porque el ya la había visto desnuda anteriormente.

Y sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente … los recuerdos de hace 3 años recorrieron su mente en tan solo 4 horas, tantas aventuras, problemas, situaciones incómodas y varios factores definieron que Fi se volvería su mejor amiga.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana antes que se vuelva a hundir en ese mar de pensamientos y recuerdos. Y definitivamente ya no había ni el más mínimo rastro de luz solar afuera de su cueva lo que significaba solo una cosa: el anochecer había empezado.

Woww … creo que esa frase mortal de "el tiempo vuela" es muy cierta .- dijo Marshall mirando el reloj con una cara de incredulidad de que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápidamente .- Bueno supongo que a esta hora ya deben haber vuelto de sus aventuras diarias.

Quien hubiera dicho que un vampiro. Un demonio. Un muerto que vivía alimentándose de la vida de otros seres; se habría vuelto amigo de una humana un ser de naturaleza cálida y bondadosa … la primera persona que a pesar de no conocerlo no sintió temor, mas bien admiración de su forma de vida diferente al de ella.

Vaya estos recuerdos … parecen tan cercanos .- dijo el vampiro mientras salía de su casa con dirección a la casa del árbol

El camino nunca le había parecido tan largo. Flotaba casi a algunos centímetros del suelo y podía sentir como las puntas del pasto rozaban las yemas de sus dedos y sentía como la luna brillaba tan intensamente que podía tocar su luz.

Y en un lapso de 5 minutos pudo ver por el horizonte la casa del árbol, pero lo más interesante para el vampiro fue que vio la habitación de Fionna y Cake con la luz apagada y con la ventana abierta. La oportunidad perfecta para asustar a Fionna.

¿Ventana abierta? Parece que me facilitaron mi broma.- dijo Marshall para sus adentros.- Lo siento por Fi, pero no me divierto así hace un buen tiempo.

Se asomó por la ventana para comprobar que este dormida y vio un bulto cubierto con una manta en la cama de Fionna. Estaba muy oscuro.

Waaaaaaaaaaaa … tú?.- grito Marshall mientras hacia una de sus caras tenebrosas

Ahhhhhhhhh … tú?

¿Qué cara …? ¿Qué haces en la cama de Fionna, Cake? .- dijo el vampiro encarnando una ceja mientras miraba con intriga a Cake

La pregunta es qué haces TU aquí .- grito Cake a Marshall al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaba con su dedo

Vine a asustar a Fi y ¿donde está ella? .- dijo Marshall mientras miraba a los alrededores

Bueno … ehmmm … ella está en las afueras del Dulce Reino.- dijo Cake dudosa de la reacción del vampiro mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

¿Fionna en las afueras del Dulce Reino?¿ A esta hora? Que está en una cita .- dijo Marshall esbozando una sonrisa a punto de soltar una carcajada porque él pensaba que era imposible que Fionna pudiera salir con alguien del sexo opuesto

Pues … de hecho … sí .- dijo Cake quien esperaba ver que cara ponía Marshall

¿U-una ci-cita? Pero ¿Quién quisiera salir con Fionna?.- dijo el vampiro quien se empezaba a exaltar. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Acaso era un sentimiento de hermano mayor o quizás celos?

Pues con …

***Redoble tambores* **

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, sé que no tuvo mucho drama ni nada por el estilo, pero aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos sin mencionar que en el siguiente **_**chapter **_**Fionna hará su gran aparición junto con un personaje que será una sorpresa aunque supongo que les será un viejo conocido.**

**Bueno este capitulo no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de dos de mis mejores amigas que me dieron el animo de publicar. Y tengo el honor de decir que una de ellas, llamada Katty Morveli Lucas me va a ayudar con frases y una que otra cosa que le falte a mis publicaciones. **

**Katty, si lees esto te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Nunca pierdas la fe que tú eres una ganadora y creo que la que más se merece ganar ese concurso eres tú, recuerda para ser un ganador tiene que pensar que es uno c: .**

**Ehmmm … publicare un capitulo los Jueves cada 2 semanas. Abrazos psicológicos para todos *-*/**

**- Naselidi**

**-**_**siguiente publicación: 22 de Noviembre **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehmm… Hola._. / . Soy Naselidi de nuevo, gracias todas las personas que leyeron mi publicación anterior sinceramente no esperaba los grandiosos comentarios que recibí. Y si están leyendo esto gracias de todo corazón c: no tienen idea de cuánto me motivaron a continuar y estoy considerando en publicar un capitulo cada semana, pero primero tengo que asegurarme no descuidar mis notas en el colegio y blah blah blah.**

**También me gustaría mencionar que he estado investigando algunas cositas esta semana y descubrí que los escritores que publican Fiolee en español son muy pocos, si tienes alguna idea sobre algún buen fanfiction ¡publícalo! Que estoy segura que los demás sabrán apreciar los esfuerzos que se haces C:**

**En este capítulo Marshall descubrirá quien es la amenaza (por así decirlo) que quiere quitarle a Fionna quien por fin hará su aparición.**** Enjoy**** it! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fiolee, The Relationship**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Celos o Envidia?**

_"La juventud es un estado de ánimo"_

_-Katty P. Morveli_

(Marshall's POV)

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Viendo a Fi crecer tan rápido me hace pensar en el hecho que yo nunca podre crecer junto a ella y algún día ver como viene un oportunista y se la lleva, me la arrebata… aleja de mí a la niña que mis ojos vieron convertirse en una gran mujer.

-¡¿Con quién?! ¡Habla de una vez, gata!- dijo Marshall haciendo una de sus caras intimidadoras y a punto de perder los estribos

- Con… con.- decía Cake con miedo a la cara que estaba haciendo Marshall.- ¡Con el Príncipe Flama!

- ¿Príncipe Flama? Un momento… ¿Qué no es ese el príncipe que fue encerrado por su propia madre en una lámpara gigante?- dijo el vampiro sonando sorprendido

- Ese mismo.- dijo Cake

- Pe-pero ¿Cómo lo encontraron? , hasta donde yo sabía ustedes desconocían la existencia del Reino de Fuego.- dijo Marshall levantando una ceja

- Bueno, eso es una muy larga historia y como comprenderás estoy exhausta por eso te pido que…

- O me dices lo que paso o te chupo la sangre.- dijo el vampiro con un tono amenazante y mostrando sus colmillos

- Bueno…extorsionador.- dijo la gata para sus adentros

-Fionna estaba devastada por el rechazo del Dulce Príncipe y no hacía nada más que llorar con un pedazo de su cabello rodeada por fotos de él y velas. Pero cuando cantó esa canción se notaba que estaba pasando por una crisis seria.

Y supuse que era hora de buscarle un nuevo amor sin embargo todos los hombres que conocíamos la veían como su amiga y consultado a una fuente confiable llamada Flambo, me dijo que en lugar cercano había un reino y que allí había un príncipe de la edad de Fi.

No fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Les dije a todos que Fionna era una princesa, esa era la única manera de que lo pudieran dejar salir… todo estaba perfecto hasta que su madre dijo que era "malvado" y cuando trate de decirle que "Fionna" no quería nada con él se puso como loco y me persiguió hasta la casa del árbol.

Y cuando se vio con Fi, le dio una bofetada y salió. Pero por algún motivo extraño ella lo siguió y me dijo que no preocupara que estaría bien y se fue tras de él y yo me quede aquí. Hoy fue un día emocionalmente agotador así que me fui a dormir y como Fionna no estaba me quede dormida en su cama.

- Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que en este preciso momento Fionna está con el Príncipe Flama a solas, en algún lugar de Aaa?- dijo Marshall con cara de preocupación

- Exactamente…- dijo Cake ablandando su almohada

- ¡Como dejaste que eso pasara! ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría si se tocan o algo? ¡Y si intenta hacerle daño!- dijo Marshall comenzando a exaltarse

- Marshall, no te parece que Fionna ya está grandecita como para hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos. Además si tiene problemas o algo por el estilo ella sabe cómo defenderse… sé que la quieres como una hermana menor pero entiende que tarde o temprano va a tener que crecer.- dijo Cake antes de reanudar su sueño

¿Cómo una hermana menor? Esa frase estuvo resonando en la cabeza del vampiro; la conocía desde que tenía 12 años, siempre en crecimiento cada vez que la veía estaba más alta su cuerpo adquiría más forma y su cara cambiaba. Mientras que él siempre estaba igual, nunca crecía y siempre tenía esa cara de pícaro y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

¿Sería celos o envidia? Saber que su compañera de aventuras iba a ser frecuentada por un príncipe que es prácticamente letal para ella. Pero una cosa estaba dicha la "amenaza" ya estaba empezando.

… Mientras tanto en algún lugar en las afueras del Dulce Reino…

-¡Aléjate de mí, acosadora!- decía el Príncipe Flama mientras quemaba todo a su paso

-¡Espera! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! … demonios corres muy rápido.- decía Fionna agitada cada vez más pero de todas maneras lo continuaba persiguiendo.- Solo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú solo quieres usar mi fuego para jugar y después me dejaras!- dijo el Príncipe y de repente, sin darse cuenta había quemado un árbol y le iba a caer en su encima

-¡CUIDADO, PRINCIPE FLAMA!- Y Fionna dio un salto y logro que el árbol no lastimara al príncipe, sin embargo, ella no corrió la misma suerte. Cayo encima del príncipe pero una rama muy gruesa cayó encima su tobillo y le provoco una herida que sangro al instante, manchando su calcetín… cosa que el vampiro pudo olfatear a la distancia, pero no percibir que la sangre era de Fionna. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el polo de fi se estaba empezando a quemar y también una parte de su falta se estaba quemando. Y sin querer, Fi lo empujo hacia atrás como un reflejo al tocar algo demasiado caliente.

El Príncipe Flama la miro asombrado. Era la primera vez que alguien le salvaba la vida mejor dicho que alguien hacia algo bueno por él. Trató de ayudar a Fionna a levantarse pero vio la herida que tenía en el tobillo izquierdo y también logro ver cómo le había ocasionado quemaduras pero que ella no le prestaba mucha atención a las heridas de su cuerpo y lo miraba fijamente con una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca tú… humana?! .- dijo el príncipe flama haciendo una mueca de curiosidad ¿acaso era una humana? ¿No que se habían extinguido?

-Si, soy una humana. Me llamo Fionna mucho gusto.- dijo Fionna mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y le extendía la mano

-Yo soy el Príncipe Flama.- dijo esto mientras le devolvía el saludo a Fi, pero al instante se soltaron porque a cierta humana le quemaba la mano y el Príncipe se percató de eso.- Oye humana tú eres consciente de que soy letal para ti, ¿verdad?

- No me llames humana, llámame por mi nombre Fio-nna… y si, sé que me puedes matar solo con estar muy cerca de ti, pero no importa pareces ser alguien interesante y yo nunca me he negado a hacer nuevos amigos.- dijo Fionna quien no podía evitar sonreír al verlo

- Como quieras, yo me voy … - dijo el príncipe flama, luego se dio la vuelta para irse pero fue detenido por Fionna (quien se quemo la mano al tomarlo por la muñeca).

- ¡ESPERA! ¡Vamos príncipe no sea tan antisocial! Sé que ha pasado casi toda su vida encerrado en una lámpara pero … yo … quiero conocerlo y ser su amiga. Por favor créame, enserio quiero ser tu amiga .- dijo Fionna

El príncipe Flama se sonrojó, aparentemente ella había sido la primera persona que realmente quería ser su amiga y que quería conocerlo. El único problema era que él es sumamente letal para ella. Pero … si a Fionna no le importaba quemarse entonces él no se tendría que preocuparse si la quemaba, además valía la pena arriesgarse después de todo él siempre había querido una amiga y ella se veía como una buena candidata para eso.

-Bueno, si insistes tanto … creo que te debo una por evitar que ese árbol me aplaste .- dijo el príncipe flama y se volvió a sentar al ras del suelo tratando de no quemarlo.

-¡Excelente! .- dijo Fi con su típica sonrisa

-Oye humana, ¿No te duele tu tobillo? Parece que está sangrando cada vez más .- dijo el Principe señalando la parte inferior de su pierna

-Bueno para ser sincera solo un poco, pero estoy segura de que Cake me curará en un santiamén. Además soy muy resistente, después de todo soy la mejor aventurera y protectora de todo Aaa .- Dijo Fionna mientras se revisaba el tobillo y trataba de limpiar la sangre con un pañuelo que traía en su mochila

-Te preguntaría si te puedo ayudar pero ambos sabemos que te quemaría y eso empeoraría tu herida, lo siento Fionna .- el príncipe flama se sintió culpable por no poder hacer algo para poder ayudarla, pero él era consiente de que cualquier intento seria en vano

-Dime Fi, si quieres … todos mis amigos lo hacen. Y por lo de la herida no te preocupes ya te dije que Cake me la curará además no duele tanto .- dicho esto Fionna intentó levantarse pero el dolor fue tan fuerte que se volvió a caer al suelo. En ese momento se pregunto donde podía estar Marshall, él la llevaría cargada sin ningún problema a la casa del árbol

-¿¡ Acaso estás loca?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte con ese tobillo aparentemente fracturado? .- dijo el príncipe flama quien sin razón comenzó a enfadarse

-No es para tanto, cálmate Príncipe. Lo único que debemos hacer es ir a la casa del árbol y problema resuelto … lo único malo es que yo no puedo caminar y tú no me puedes cargar sin que me quemes viva. Ashhhh no sé que hacer .- dijo Fionna. Pero de repente tanto Fionna como el Príncipe Flama vieron algo moverse entre los arbustos y ese "algo" ¿brillaba?

-¡Flamba! .- gritaron al mismo y tiempo. Y lo veían con una mirada de curiosidad ¿Habría escuchado todo su conversación?

-¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí, Flamba?.- dijo el Príncipe Flama haciendo una mueca de duda. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí

-La respuesta es sencilla. Tu madre me envío a supervisar que no destruyeras nada o por lo menos que no le hagas daño a nadie .- dijo Flamba cruzada de brazos, tenía que cumplir la misión que la Reina Flama le había encomendado

-Como siempre mi madre se preocupa más por los otro que por mi, su hijo.- dijo el Príncipe Flama en una voz tan baja que solo él pudo oírlo.- Bueno, puedes irte que no le he hecho daño a nada ni nadie..

-Y que me dices de esa humana con un pierna herida .- dijo Flamba señalando a Fionna, quien seguía tratando de levantarse pero aún no obtenía resultado alguno

-¡Yo no la herí! ¡Ella se lo hizo cuando …! .- el Príncipe no pudo continuar hablando porque una inmensa culpa lo invadió, él era consiente que si Fionna se encontraba en ese estado era por la culpa de una sola persona … él

- ¡Es cierto, Flamba! Él no me hizo nada, yo … me hice esto porque un árbol cayó en mi encima y no pude evitar que cayera en mi tobillo .- dijo Fi mientras señalaba el árbol que yacía en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban

-Bueno, les creo .- dijo Flamba haciendo una mueca de alivio

-Ahora que recuerdo … Flamba le puedes hacer uno de esos escudos que la protegen del fuego. Ya sabes esos que vuelven azules a las personas .- dijo el Príncipe quien por primera vez en todo el día sonreía

-¿Te refieres al hechizo que usó Cake para ir al reino del fuego? .- dijo Fionna quien al principio pensó que era una mala idea puesto que la idea de una posible quemadura en todo su cuerpo le resultaba aterrador

Flama accedió a hacer el hechizo. Pronuncio las palabras claves, hizo el movimiento de brazos respectivo y finalmente le escupió a Fionna, ella puso una cara de dolor al sentir lava en su frente pero cuando se volvió a ver estaba totalmente azul.

El Príncipe Flama miro aliviado a Fionna. Finalmente podía devolverle el favor y esta vez ya no había riesgo de incinerarla o matarla viva; esa idea, sin darse cuenta lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa que Fionna no tardo en notar y en corresponderle con una igual. Y con un movimiento rápido la cargo, pero más que cargarla parecía que la estaba abrazando

-¡Algebraico! .- dijo Fionna cuando vio su cuerpo totalmente azul y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el Príncipe la tomó entre sus brazos. Pero su rubor no se noto porque seguía con su azuleja tonalidad

-Creo que …es tiempo de devolverte el favor de hace un rato, Fi .- dijo el Príncipe Flama con un tono que para Fionna sonó seductor y ambos se sonrojaron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Fionna no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que de alguna manera hizo que el Príncipe Flama se sonrojará aún más de lo que ya estaba

… Mientras tanto en la casa de Marshall:

-¿Fi, saliendo con un chico? ¿es eso posible? .- dijo Marshall con un tono de preocupación.- No puede ser posible Fionna nunca fue la mujer más femenina de Aaa pero, no voy a negar que es linda pero … .-

El vampiro no podía completar ninguna de sus frases. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder evitar que Fionna crezca y también se dio cuenta de que ella lo veía solo como un amigo o como un hermano pero jamás como algo más. Además … él era inmortal y ella ante los ojos de cualquier ser ella solo era una simple mortal que no le duraría más de siete décadas, que para él serian solamente algo momentáneo.

Marshall sin más nada que hacer o que pensar sintió mucho cansancio y agobio por ese día que fue emocionalmente agotador así que decidió irse a dormir. Cuando ya estaba en su cama vinieron a su mente tantos recuerdo de las cosas que pasó con Fionna, a veces felices, a veces tristes pero siempre que estaba con ella disfrutaba cada segundo de su inmortalidad.

-Mañana tengo que ir a ver a Gumball, ese nerd me va a ser útil a resolver mis conflictos emocionales.- pensó Marshall. Desde su ventana podía ver la luna llena y se preguntó si Fionna seguía con el Príncipe Flama y no pudo evitar pensar que estaban haciendo cosas malas pero reflexionaba y se daba cuenta que Fi era muy inocente para pensar en esas cosas, pero si ese "principito" se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima se las vería con él. Los minutos pasaban su vista se tornaba nublosa y el sueño se apodero de él pero antes de dormir no pudo evitar decir.- Fi … te extraño..- Y cuando dijo esto cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Tan* *tan* *tan* **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo yo también disfrute mucho haciéndolo. Espero hacer el siguiente un poco más largo, pero soy de pocas palabras y muy directa con lo que quiero decir y blah blah.**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a Katty Morveli por apoyarme en todo y como siempre con las frases.**

**En el siguiente capitulo Fionna y Cake ayudaran al Príncipe Flama a construir su casa y Marshall se dará cuenta de algo que cambiará su forma de ver las cosas. Buenoo conmigo será dentro de dos semanas y hare todo lo que este en a mi alcance para publicar cada semana :-) pero esas estúpidas tareas me sacan de quicio y ahora, para mi mala suerte, me dejaron el doble *sadness* . Abrazos psicológicos para todos *-*/ **

**-Naselidi **

_**Siguiente publicación: 5 de Diciembre **_


	3. Corriendo en círculos

**Sa' people! Bueno, en primer lugar hola a todos y gracias por leer el capitulo anterior de mi fic … como siempre lo digo sus reviews como que me suben el autoestima cuando estoy depre y de alguna manera me motivan mucho, enserio **_**thank you very much**_** c:.**

**Quería disculparme con ustedes por poner mal la fecha de la publicación y hacerles recordar que subiré capítulos los jueves cada 2 semanas.**

**Y una cosita que me gustaría aclarar que leí en uno de los reviews y que me gustaría explicar mejor es que, en el **_**chapter **_**anterior yo mencioné que Marshall olía la sangre de Fionna pero la olfateo a la distancia… en otras palabras cuando Marshall se fue de la casa del árbol con dirección a su casa, él pudo oler sangre pero no saber de quien era la sangre. Y como respuesta a otro review: No, Marshall no los veía desde las sombras .-. **

**En este capitulo harán la casa del Príncipe Flama y ¿Podrá Marshall aclarar finalmente sus pensamientos?, sin más preámbulo he aquí el **_**chapter. Enjoy it:**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fiolee, The Relationship**

**Capitulo 3: Corriendo en círculos**

"_El Corazón también se cansa de  
Esperar, Callar e Intentar"_

_-Katty P. Morveli_

Fionna's POV:

Al principio el Príncipe Flama no me dio buena espina, parecía violento, malvado o como si lo único que le importara fuera la destrucción pero… cuando lo fui conociendo me di cuenta de que es todo lo contrario. No sé que me hizo correr tras de él cuando irrumpió en la casa del árbol ese día, simplemente tuve un impulso y lo seguí …y espero que no haya sido un error. Aunque de lo único que me arrepiento hasta ahora, es de no haber tenido tiempo para ver a Marshall.

….. Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol:

-¡Sí! ¡ya voy!, por Glob ¿Quién toca la puerta la puerta a estas horas de la noche? .- dijo Cake mientras se sobaba los ojos después de su larga siesta y de su encuantro con Marshall. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Fionna toda azul y en los brazos del Príncipe Flama

-Hola Cake .- dijo Fionna tratando de hacer una sonrisa y levantaba la mano en señal de saludo mientras el Príncipe la bajaba, con toda la suavidad del mundo, en el sillón (el cual trataba de no quemarlo)

-¿¡Fionna!?¿¡Por qué estas azul!?, ¿¡Por qué tu tobillo está sangrando?! Y ¿¡Cómo lograste convencer al Príncipe Flama para que te traiga a la casa del árbol?! .- dijo Cake sonando lo más exagerada posible mientras se acercaba a ver a su hermana, ya no tenía ningún rastro de color azul en toda su piel

-Es una larga historia pero no le eches la culpa a Flama. Lo del tobillo me lo hice yo misma, él solo me estaba ayudando a volver sin que me pase nada malo .- dijo Fi tratando de suavizar la situación

-Fionna, no digas eso solo para incubrirme. Yo soy el único culpable de que tú estes herida… si no hubiera quemado ese tronco nada de est- .- el Príncipe Flama fue interrumpido por Cake

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Cómo que un tronco?! … ¡Dejaste que un tronco de aproximadamente 30kg cayera encima a mi hermanita! ¿Qué clase de príncipe eres tú? .- dijo la gata mientras examinaba el tobillo de Fionna

-No le eches la culpa Cake, fue MI culpa yo … simplemente no debí seguirlo pero- ¡Auch! .- Fionna no pudo terminar su frase porque Cake le movió la pierna de una manera brusca que al parecer le causó dolor a Fi

Cake le había echo un torniquete para asegurarse que no tenga fractura alguna y al parecer funcionó porque solo tuvieron que limpiarle la sangre que se había coagulado y su tobillo quedaría como nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal y como había dicho Fionna, su hermana la curaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y el rostro del Príncipe finalmente se veía más tranquilo como si la culpa por esa herida hubiera desaparecido por completo, pero aún seguía dudoso si Fi sentía algún dolor no importa lo más insignificante que sea

-Enserio lo siento, y-yo no sabia que el árbol se estaba cayendo, mucho menos que Fionna iba a interponerse entre el árbol y yo … pero cuando menos lo esperaba ella estaba detrás de mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en el suelo .- dijo el Príncipe Flama sin poder evitar tartamudear algunas veces, por el miedo que le daba hablar delante de Cake, porque lo miraba como si le quisiera decir que por su culpa Fionna se encontraba en el estado en que estaba

-No te preocupes Flama. ¿Ves?, Cake ya lo arreglo. Mañana estaré como nueva.- dijo Fionna esbozando una sonrisa, que de alguna manera hizo que el Príncipe Flama se tranquilizara … le quitó la culpa de lo ocurrido.

-¡Eso es bueno Fi! que bueno que te sientas mejor, yo me tengo que ir ahora que ya se arreglaron las cosas. Creo que eso será lo mejor para todos.- dijo el Príncipe Flama mientras se dirigía a la puerta al lado de Flamba

-¿Ya te vas? .- dijo Fionna haciendo una mueca de tristeza.- ¡Espera! Primeramente, ¿tienes algún lugar a donde ir? No me digas que tú …

-Sí, creo que regresaré al Reino del Fuego … con mi madre. No importa si me vuelve a meter a esa lámpara, después de todo he pasado ahí toda mi vida .- dijo el príncipe Flama haciendo una ligera mueca de tristeza que ante los ojos de Fionna fue muy notoria

-Esto no puede ser así, mmm… ¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo y Ca-…? .- Fionna fue interrumpida por Cake

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Lo siento Fi, pero él no se puede quedar aquí. Con las justas puede estar aquí son incendiar nada … además no hay espacio en la casa del árbol como para que alguien más venga a vivir aquí. De veras lo siento, Fi. Pero mi respuesta es no .- dijo Cake moviendo su cabeza con negación

-Pero … Cake, ¡acaso no ves que no tiene a donde ir!, no creo que seas tan cruel como para dejarlo volver con su madre. ¡Lo volverá a encerrar en esa lámpara! .- dijo Fi mientras se levantaba del sofá

-¡No soy cruel!, está bien lo ayudaremos a encontrar una casa … "encontrar" … creo que mejor le construimos una y solucionamos el problema. Y eso evitará que tenga que volver con su madre .- dijo Cake con entusiasmo en sus ojos .- Obviamente si al Príncipe Flama no le molesta que hagamos eso

-Por mi parte no hay ningún problema con eso, Cake .- dijo el Príncipe Flama haciendo una ligera sonrisa que se le escapó al pensar que no tendría que volver a vivir con la loca de su madre

-Ahora que lo pienso … podríamos hacer eso mañana a primera hora, digo ya es muy tarde. Creo que es hora de dormir y … .- Cake interrumpió a Fi en el instante que ella bostezaba y se acurrucaba en el sofá

-¡Nada de eso! Ahora mismo te levantas y me ayudas a construirle una casa al Príncipe a menos que quieras que el duerma en tu cama esta noche y tú duermas fuera de la casa del árbol .- mientras Cake decía esto, en un movimiento rápido alargó sus brazos y agarró a Fionna.

Fue un largo camino buscando un buen lugar para construirle una casa y no les favorecía el hecho que fueran las 2 am, ni que Fionna haya estado haciendo eso medio sonámbula, pero en ese tipo de situaciones el Príncipe Flama era de mucha ayuda ya que les podía iluminar el camino que a esas horas solo podías ver el color negro de la noche y una turbia neblina.

Y quien se hubiera imaginado que el mejor lugar para construirle su casa, seria cerca de un acantilado que estaba tan cerca del mar. Desde allí podían ver la luna llena y parecía tan cerca de ellos, para el Príncipe Flama era el lugar perfecto y quería que su hogar fuera justamente ahí.

-¡Sí! Quiero que mi casa sea exactamente aquí. Me encanta como la luna ilumina esta parte de Aaa .- dijo el Príncipe mirando el lugar

-Sí, a mí también me gusta este lugar. Pero no es peligroso que tu casa sea tan cerca del mar, recuerda que el agua es prácticamente letal para ti.- dijo Fionna y en ese mismo instante le agarro el hombro con un guante de cocina para evitar quemaduras

-No creo que haya ningún problema, mientras no tenga contacto con el agua no me afectará en lo más mínimo. Además me encanta el paisaje que hay aquí … es tan diferente a donde crecí.- dijo Flama sonando nostálgico y Flamba trato de animarlo haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello

-¡Bueno así sí! Primero, Cake ve a buscar algo de madera para empezar la construcción y yo buscare algo para atarlas.- decía Fionna mientras anotaba en unas hojas que llevaba en su mochila las cosas que cada uno iban hacer, al parecer se le había quitado el sueño

-Y yo que hago, Fi. Yo también quiero ayudar … después de todo esta va ser mi casa, seria injusto que yo no haya hecho nada para construirla .- dijo Príncipe Flama con ganas aparentes de querer ayudar

-Ehmmm… no estoy segura si eres de mucha ayuda Príncipe, podrías quemar algo por accidente… ¡Ya sé! Nos vas a iluminar, no creo que la luz de la luna sea suficiente para buscar madera que no esté en mal estado .- dijo Fi mientras hacia un chasquido con los dedos

Las horas transcurrieron transitoriamente. Gracias a la luz que les brindó el Príncipe Flama encontraron la madera que necesitaban rápidamente, pero durante todo el camino Fionna y el Príncipe no pudieron evitar mirarse mutuamente. En primer lugar, porque a Fi le encantaba ese calor que le transmitía cuando estaba cerca a ella. Y en segundo lugar porque al Príncipe Flama le gustaban los ojos de Fionna, tan azules como el océano por eso le llamaban tanto la atención era como algo prohibido para él pero igual no podía evitar verlos

-Nos tardemos alrededor de 6 horas, no dormí en toda la noche y estoy muerta de cansancio; pero logramos terminar tu casa Príncipe Flama.- dijo Fionna mientras se quitaba el polvo de su blusa y sonreía alegremente, al ver su "obra maestra"

-Al menos tú no le pusiste el techo ni ataste los cabos sueltos de las partes altas de las paredes, Fionna .- decía Cake mientras se echaba en el suelo y trataba de conciliar el sueño pero no podía porque el sol empezaba a salir. Lo que indicaba solo una cosa … estaba amaneciendo

-Y ¿Tú qué opinas Flama, te gusta tu nueva casa?.- pregunto Fi amablemente

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar? ¡Me encanta! Les quedo perfecta, solo le falta un pequeño detalle.- dijo el Príncipe Flama, para luego tocar su casa y prenderle fuego. Al principio a Fionna le sorprendió lo que hizo pero luego entendió que así sería mejor para él, después de todo en algún momento su casa se iba a tener que incendiar y ella prefería que Flama lo haya hecho por su propia voluntad.- Por cierto … puedes venir cuando quieras …

-Gracias por la invitación, Príncipe… creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Cake de seguro está exhausta y mejor la llevo a la casa del árbol para que descanse en su cama .- dijo Fionna mientras cargaba a Cake en brazos y se iba con dirección a su hogar.- Adiós Príncipe, adiós Flamba … ¡los veré luego!.- dijo esto antes de desaparecer en el horizonte

-Fionna… .- fue lo último que pronunció el Príncipe Flama antes de ver a Fi irse

… Mientras tanto, al otro lado de Aaa. Un vampiro acababa de levantarse, tomó su sombrilla y no tardó en salir con dirección al Dulce Reino. Se sentía confuso con sus sentimientos y emociones, pero como el Dulce Príncipe era algo así como un científico supuso que debía saber si lo que le pasaba era una enfermedad o quizás se estaba volviendo loco

-Más le vale a ese chicle con patas saber lo que me está pasando.- Marshall comenzó a refunfuñar, se había levantado de muy mal humor y quería desquitarse con algo o alguien. No tardó en llegar, pero no fue al vestíbulo como haría alguien de la "realeza" sino vio la ventana de su laboratorio abierta y se metió como si nada.- Bubba, tengo un problema y tú debes ayudarme

-¿Pero qué ...? ¡Marshall no te han enseñado a tocar!, además que rayos quieres aquí hasta donde yo sé a ti no te interesa la ciencia.- dijo Gumball con un tono molesto pero más que todo Marshall lo sorprendió

- En eso estás en lo cierto, vine por otra cosa y esperaba que tú me pudieras ayudar.- dijo Marshall con un tono que era nuevo para el Dulce Príncipe … un tono de confusión

-Espera, acaso es un problema que implica golpes o alguna clase de violencia. Porque tú sabes que yo no sirvo para "luchar".- dijo Gumball enfatizando la última palabra. Pero era cierto, él no tenía idea de cómo pelear

-Nahh, no te preocupes yo sé que para eso eres un asco. Quería que tú … que tú… que tú … .- Marshall no podía creer que, de alguna extraña manera, le iba a pedir un consejo al Dulce Príncipe. Que bajo había caído

-¡Dilo de una vez! no tengo tiempo para esto, estaba haciendo experimentos con zanoines.- dijo el Dulce Príncipe mientras se ponía sus lentes para experimentos

-¡Quería que tú me des un consejo sobre una chica!.- los dos abrieron sus ojos como platos y Marshall no pudo evitar ruborizarse, sin embargo Gumball se veía con ganas de estallar a carcajadas. ¿Acaso el Rey de los Vampiros, el que siempre tenía a la chica que quería comiendo de la palma de su mano, le estaba pidiendo un consejo?

-¿Enserio? O solo quieres tomarme del pelo.- dijo Gumball encarnando una ceja, no podía creer que eso de verdad estuviera pasando

-¡Es cierto! … pues verás, tengo una duda acerca de lo que de verdad siento por Fi… .-dijo Marshall rascándose nuca y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Pero el Dulce Príncipe no se quedo atrás, aparentemente él se veía aún más sorprendido

-¿Por Fionna? ¿No me digas que te gusta?, eres consiente de que ella te ve como un hermano mayor o a lo mucho como un padre. No entiendo porque de repente cambiaste tu forma de verla.- dijo el Dulce Príncipe muy asombrado de lo que le pedía el vampiro

-¡No sé si me gusta! Simplemente … me molesta que este saliendo con ese tal "Príncipe Flama", tengo el presentimiento que le hará daño como cierto "principito" .- dijo Marshall cruzado de brazos y muy ruborizado

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado lo de Fionna. Cake me lo dijo ayer y al parecer a Fi le agradó mucho ese Príncipe, que según lo que sé ha estado encerrado en una lámpara toda su vida.- dijo Gumball a quien le encantaba ver la cara de frustración que ponía Marshall cada vez que le hablaban de lo mucho que a Fionna le "agradaba" ese tal Flama

-¡¿Es decir que tú ya lo conocías, Bubba?! ¿Cómo es ese, acaso es tan atractivo para las chicas y Fi es una más que cayó en sus redes? ¡Eso debe ser!.- decía Marshall golpeando constantemente sus puños contra la pared

-Ese es otro tema. Pero dime cuál es tu problema Marshall, dijiste que venias por un consejo o algo por el estilo .- dijo el Dulce Príncipe, quien sin darse cuanta había cambiado de tema a la conversación

-Bien … ehmm … digamos que, como te dije antes creo que me enamore de Fi. No sé desde cuando pero, cuando me entere que estaba con ese bueno para nada… me dieron celos y hasta ahora no sé el porqué si ella para mí es como una hermana menor.- dijo Marshall extremadamente sonrojado, ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo

-Celos dices, interesante.- el Dulce Príncipe estaba anotando lo que decía el vampiro.- Y por lo sonrojado que estás, cualquiera diría que estás hablando de la chica que te gusta y no de la chica por la que supuestamente estas "confundido"

-Eso quiere decir lo que creo que estoy pensando … -dijo Marshall con los ojos abierto por lo que sabía que le iba a decir Gumball

-Al parecer has desarrollado sentimientos por Fi, por la pequeña y dulce Fionna. Sinceramente no lo puedo creer, tú siempre ibas de aventuras con ella y te ayudaba con tu bajo pero nunca pensé que pasaría algo más entre ustedes dos.

-Me-me gusta Fionna … sí eso explica porque no he dejado de pensar en ella estos días y porque me preocupa tanto que este con ese "Príncipe".- dijo Marshall, finalmente se había podido quitar ese peso de encima esa duda que no le dejaba pensar claramente y ni él podía negar que a Fionna esos dos años de crecimiento no la habían caído nada mal a su aspecto físico

-Vaya vampiro, quien se hubiera imaginado que resultarías ser un pedófilo de primera.- dijo el Dulce Príncipe quien de verdad se estaba dando cuenta de los hechos que estaban pasando. Marshall tenía 1000 años y Fionna apenas 15 años, era una diferencia notable para cualquiera

-No creo que a los demás les importe mucho la diferencia de edad, después de todo físicamente solo tengo 19.- dijo Marshall con un tono relajado y estaba flotando despreocupadamente alrededor de todo el laboratorio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno, ya que finalmente aclaraste tus pensamientos … ¡Podrías dejarme continuar con mi experimentos en paz, Marshall!.- dijo Gumball, indirectamente lo estaba echando del laboratorio. Y el vampiro no lo pensó dos veces y le hizo caso

-Ok, ya entendí me voy. ¡Ah! Y por cierto si le dices a alguien acerca de lo que hemos hablado, amanecerás desnudo en el centro del Dulce Reino. Bueno nos vemos Bubba .- dijo Marshall sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, sin embargo el Dulce Príncipe se quedo aterrado con la amenaza que le hizo Marshall.

Después de su charla Marshall se sentía feliz, finalmente había logrado aclarar sus sentimientos. Hay momentos en los que, miras atrás, y no sabes exactamente qué pasó. Sólo sabes que desde que pasó, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ahora su único problema era confesarle sus sentimientos a Fionna y esperar que ella no se asuste ni deje de ser su amiga, sin embargo su verdadero obstáculo era el Príncipe Flama que se había vuelto otro amigo para ella.

Cuando el vampiro llego a su casa se sentía alegre, como si ese algo que había estado buscando durante 1000 años finalmente hubiera sido encontrado y ese algo hacia que sintiera como si su corazón latiera de nuevo … Fionna lo hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, después de todo con ella había vivido las más divertidas aventuras que él recordaba. Ahora sí, Marshall estaba dispuesto a todo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***clam* *clam* *clam***

**Aquí quedo, espero que les haya gustado y otra vez me disculpo por el pequeño retraso. Como verán me quedo un poquito más largo de lo normal pero estoy casi segura que a partir de este capítulo los demás también serán algo largos pero estarán algebraicos *-*.**

**Agradecimientos a Katherine Morveli por las frases y también por los diálogos que me ayudaste a hacer. You're the best my Darling! c:**

**¿Tendrá Marshall el valor de declararse a Fionna? ¿Fionna le corresponderá en su primer intento? ¿El Príncipe Flama querrá algo con Fionna al igual que Marshall? ¡Estas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo! La paciencia es la clave del éxito :3 **

_**Siguiente publicación: 20 de diciembre**_


	4. El que la sigue, la consigue

**Sa' people! Oki doki graciasss por sus reviews*-* . Love you guys 3 , Y ahora **_**que finalmente salí de vacaciones estaré escribiendo casi todo el tiempo, y antes de que me olvide quisiera contarles que, ahora tengo una tableta gráfica y**_** empezare con mi pagina en devianarts, obviamente full Fiolee y quizás me arme de valor y dibuje un fanart pero eso hasta ahora es un proyecto base.**

**Como habrán leído de en capítulo anterior, Marshall esta 100% seguro sobre sus sentimientos por Fionna… pero ¿Qué siente Fionna por él, podrá corresponder sus sentimientos o preferirá "ayudar" al Príncipe Flama con su problema de adaptación social? Y ¿el Príncipe Flama sentirá alguna chispa por Fionna, la humana que insiste en ser su amiga y que le construyó una casa para que no tenga qué regresar con la loca de su madre? Ahora todo lo que pase será decisión de una humana.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fiolee, The Relationship**

**Capitulo 4: El que la sigue, la consigue**

"_L__as cosas acaban, las personas se van, pero lo unico bueno es que la vida continua"_

_-Katty P. Morveli _

_Principe Flama POV :_

_Fionna, más que una amiga para mí fue una salvadora. Me ayudó a salir de esa låmpara que yo habia considerado como una prision todos los días de mi vida, estar en ese lugar me hacia sentir solo como si a nadie le importara lo que me pase y sin lugar a dudas el único regalo que recibi fueron unas velas aromåticas que mi madre me obsequió hace algunos años atrås, la verdad es que me encantaron pero no compensaba el hecho de un aprisionamiento forzado._

_Y según me enteré hace algunos días la única manera en que podía salir de esa låmpara era cuando tuviera una pretendiente ... pero me enteré de eso cuando vino una gata llamada Cake diciendo que venía en nombre de una princesa una tal "Fionna" . Al principio no preste mucha atención pero cuando mi madre dijo que una sicópata como ella me podría controlar; en otras palabras si todo salia bien, estar encerrado seria cuestión de tiempo . Hasta me llegué a hacer ilusiones sobre esa "princesa", ilusiones que desaparecieron cuando a esa miedosa gata le asustó mi bipolaridad._

_Creo que lo mås díficil de ese día fue tener que seguirla hacia su casa del árbol y despues darme cuenta de que no era tan mala persona como lo habia imaginado, resultó que esa humana era una persona super amable pero sobre todo... muy bonita. Cuando estoy con ella siento su calor, solo que su forma de transmitirlo no es física como probocar una quemadura o incendiar pueblos enteros sino es interna y lo transmite mediante su sonrisa, la cual, de alguna manera extraña me hace olvidar todas las penas que sentí en el pasado._

_Fin del POV_

Todo el camino, que de por sí no era tan lejos, les pareció el cruce de una vía sin fin en especial a Fionna quien no había dormido en toda la noche y sus ojeras eran tan notorias que le daba un aspecto de amargada. Por otro lado, Cake se había vuelto pequeña y estaba encima de la cabeza de Fi tomando una siesta; el único problema era que como Fionna estaba prácticamente con un insomnio forzado cualquier cosa por más mínima que sea le iba a provocar malhumor y en este caso el ronroneo que hacia Cake de alguna manera le fastidiaba. Pero ella no podía decirle nada porque era su querida hermana.

Y cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa del árbol, Fionna de un portazo cerró la puerta provocando que Cake se despierte para luego arrojarla al sofá y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia su habitación, quitarse su gorra con orejas de conejo pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse a su cama dio un grito: "¡¿Cake estuviste durmiendo en mi cama sin mi permiso otra vez?!". Y este grito hizo que a Cake se le erizara el pelaje del susto, pero después escuchó cómo se lanzaba a su cama lo que significaba que estaba durmiendo y Cake no se quedó atrás, ella también continuó durmiendo en el sofá.

… 5 horas después

-¡Fi despierta! Si duermes mucho ahora en la noche no tendrás sueño y eso te dará un insomnio peor que el que tuviste en la mañana.- dijo Cake mientras saltaba en la cama de Fionna

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Solo un minuto más.- dijo Fionna cubriéndose el rostro con su almohada.- Es fácil para ti decir eso, tú dormiste unas horas ayer en mi cama

-¡No es cierto! Bueno …si pero solo la mitad. Resulta que ese vampiro impertinente de Marshall apareció a mitad de mi siesta- dijo Cake

-¿Marshall?¿ Y él que quería?.- dijo Fionna con una voz dubitativa, sentándose en la cama y colocándose su gorra

-¡A quien le importa! Rápido vamos abajo que mi spaghetti se está enfriando y no quiero tener que recalentarlo, como siempre digo: "su sabor es mejor original".- dijo Cake, para luego estirar su brazo de manera que Fionna quedó totalmente atada y llevarla al piso de abajo

-Pero Cake no tengo hambre. Lo único que quiero en este momento es ir a mi habitación, lanzarme a mi cama y dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera.- dijo Fionna comiendo desganadamente su spaguetti

-A poco sabe mal. Sabía que la receta que me dio el Dulce Príncipe era con demasiados condimentos y que ponerle vino no mejoraría el sabor.- dijo Cake rompiendo un hoja de papel

-¡Vamos Cake, no seas tan exagerada!.- dijo Fi con una sonrisa y dándole palmaditas a Cake en su espalda.- El spaguetti está delicioso simplemente no tengo apetito y creo que el vino está haciendo efecto porque ya se me quitó el sueño

-¿Enserio no sabe tan mal?.- dijo Cake haciendo ojitos adorables

-¡Para nada, está exquisito!.- ambas continuaron comiendo, pero Fionna rompió el silencio.- ¿Uh, dijiste que Marshall pasó por aquí ayer en la noche?

-Sip, supongo que te quería asustar o algo por el estilo. ¡Saltó encima de mí! Y puso una de esas horribles caras que con solo pensarlas me da miedito. Pero le dije que estabas con Flama y después se fue, supongo que no tenía nada importante que decir.- dijo Cake

-Hahaahahaha, pero si él sabe que a mí no me asusta, además ¿por qué habrá venido de la nada? Seguro quería que lo acompañara a ensañar con su bajo y no quería aceptar eso.- dijo Fionna mientras enroscaba el spaguetti en su tenedor

-Como sea. Pero será mejor que no te le acerques mucho, recuerda que es un vampiro que te puede chupar la sangre, te puede convertir en un ser como él, te puede succionar el alma, te puede… .- Cake fue interrumpida por Fionna

-Cake, sé que le tienes miedo a los vampiros pero Marshall es diferente. Me puede jugar bromas y todo eso pero él sería incapaz de lastimarme o de chuparme la sangre; él es mi amigo y siempre será así.- dijo Fionna quien después de toda su charla, había acabado todo su spaguetti

-No quiero que salgas herida, eso es todo. Eres mi hermana menor y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- dijo Cake con un rostro sonriente pero luego Fionna se levantó de la mesa con dirección a la puerta principal.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Marshall, si vino hasta aquí fue por algo y yo voy a averiguarlo.- dijo Fi al mismo instante que se ponía su mochila

-¡Tú estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar ir a verlo a estas horas de la noche!, y lo peor del caso es que hay luna llena. Seguro está haciendo un ritual vampírico o algo .- dijo Cake pero Fionna se había ido y cuando salió a la puerta para tratar de detenerla no la pudo ver ni por el horizonte. Lo que significaba solo una cosa, que ella había apurado el paso mientras ella hablaba.- Esa niña…

El camino hacia la cueva de Marshall no era muy lejano, primero tenía que cruzar el Dulce Reino y luego atravesar la mitad de un bosque para luego girar a la derecha y del otro lado de una montaña antes de llegar al Reino Helado, allí se encontraba la cueva del vampiro.

Para Fionna el camino no era muy lejano, después de todo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar por allí cada vez que iba a ayudarlo con sus canciones o a afinar su bajo. Y al parecer ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro porque en cada sesión que tenían no podían faltar las carcajadas por los chistes que improvisaba Marshall o por los "accidentes" embarazosos que le ocurrían a Fionna. Pero no podían negar que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era disfrutado por el vampiro y la humana.

… Mientras tanto en la casa de Marshall…

Marshall estaba en su habitación tratando de afinar su bajo. En momentos como esos se daba cuenta de toda la ayuda que le brindaba Fionna cuando ensayaban juntos, pero dejando de lado eso él mismo se preguntaba si sería capaz de decirle cosas cursis como "Te amo" o "Quiero pasar la eternidad contigo". Pero hasta él sabía que ese no era su estilo y de tan solo pensar en cosas como esas su cara se ruborizaba, por eso no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sonrojaría si tuviera que decir ese tipo de cursilerías delante de ella.

Y de un momento a otro, pudo escuchar los latidos de un corazón y eso era algo raro ¿¡Qué mortal iría a la casa de un vampiro de noche!? Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo al respecto, vio el cabello rubio de Fionna y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue hacerse el dormido. No funcionó … las luces estaban encendidas y cuando intentó bajar a apagarlas, Fi tocó la puerta

-¡Marshall, sé que estás ahí!, así que abre la puerta o la tendré que derribar como la otra vez.- dijo Fionna mientras golpeaba la puerta

-Acaso eso fue una amenaza .- gritó Marshall desde su ventana con una cara burlona.- De todas manera, ¿Qué haces aquí? No te parece muy tarde. Yo siempre creí que tu gata te hacia dormir temprano.- No lo resistió más y empezó a reírse

- Tómalo como quieras.- dijo Fi, mientras sacaba su espada pero antes de hacer un golpe para destruir la puerta de Marshall, él llego y como si no hubiera pasado nada se la abrió

-Pasa… .- dijo el vampiro abriéndole la puerta e indicándole el sofá.- y ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Bueno, digamos que cierta gata me dijo que me fuiste a buscar ayer por la noche y que me trataste de "asustar", algo que es muy raro porque tú sabes que yo no te tengo miedo.- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Esa chismosa de Cake me las va a pagar.-

-Dijiste algo … .-

-No nada. Ok, lo admito sí fui a buscarte pero no porque te necesitara o algo así.- dijo Marshall tratando de disimular que estaba mintiendo.- Simplemente estaba aburrido y pensé que para matar el rato podría ir a asustarte a ti

-¡Haha!.- Fionna rió sin gracia.- Tú sabes que no te tengo miedo, seguro que querías que te ayude a afinar tu bajo porque tienes una canción en mente ¿verdad?.- Fi terminó de decir esto con una gran sonrisa. Que Marshall tuvo que desviar su mirada para evitar sonrojarse

-…Ese tonto de Gumball tenía razón, Fi ya no es una niña pequeña… .- pensó Marshall con un poco de nostalgia

-¿Te pasa algo? Es raro que tu cara burlona se ponga triste así de la nada. ¿Qué tienes, depresión de vampiro o algo así? .- dijo Fionna con tono de burla, pero luego se percató de que el vampiro enserio estaba raro asi que se empezó a acercar a él.- ¿Marshy enserio estás mal?

Pero cuando Marshall reaccionó, Fionna le había puesto una mano en la frente y él quedo en shock por todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese mismo momento. No sabía si tenía que dejar que ella lo toque o sacar la mano de Fi, sin embargo para una temperatura fría como la de un vampiro promedio la calidez que le brindaba la mano de la humana era agradable.

-No te preocupes … estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.- Marshall dio un paso atrás y la mano de Fionna cayó.- Ahora que lo pienso, necesito que me des tu opinión sobre una canción que acabo de componer.-

-Hace tanto tiempo que no compones, ¿recuerdas la última vez que ensayamos? Lo único que hiciste fue practicar acordes con tu bajo y me obligaste a silbar por 30 minutos. ¡Qué buenos recuerdos!.- exclamó Fionna mientras se sentaba en el sillón para escuchar la canción de Marshall

-Espero que te guste, Fi … .- susurró el vampiro antes de empezar a cantar:

"Tantas veces yo te vi, tantas veces te sonreí y tu ni te dabas cuenta de mi existencia… en mi corazón llegó eso que se llama amor; yo sufría por las noches tu indiferencia. Pero yo no soy culpable solo quiero ser amable y solo esta noche dedicarte esta canción. No te enamores otra vez.

Y te pido por favor devolverme el corazón que no supiste valorar, mucho menos no estropear y sin embargo yo seguí esperando solo un sí …"

-¿Por qué te detuviste? La canción estaba muy bonita, ¿Se la dedicaras a alguna nueva conquista tuya? .- dijo Fi con una cara sonriente y en medio de carcajadas pero se detuvo cuando vio que Marshall no se molestaba ni nada.- ¿Enserio te sientes bien, vampiro?

-Es que acaso no te das cuenta… ¿no te parece tan obvio lo que quise decir con esa canción, Fi?.- dijo Marshall con un tono monótono y sin emociones; como si lo que quisiera decir en una voz tan baja para que nadie lo escuche

-¿Dijiste algo? .-

Marshall no le dijo nada. Simplemente la tomó por la cintura y la puso contra el sofá, esa era la vez en que sus rostros estaban más cerca que nunca… incluso el vampiro podía sentir la respiración de Fionna y también podía oír los latidos de su corazón y como se aceleraban cada vez que Marshall la apretaba más contra su cuerpo que para ella era demasiado frío. La posición en cómo estaban cambio rápidamente, en un instante Marshall estaba echado encima de Fionna y ella sonrojada como un tomate solo que el vampiro no sabía si estaba así porque se había molestado o porque estaba en una posición embarazosa; sin embargo esa cara a Marshall le resultaba aún más adorable

-Más te vale que me sueltes vampiro pervertido.- Fionna se estaba conteniendo para no darle un golpe

-¡Lo haré! ... pero antes quiero que escuches algo que te tengo que decir.- dijo Marshall con un tono de seriedad que la humana jamás había oído en él

-¡Que sea rápido porque estar en esta posición es muy incomodo! Y si lo que me vas a decir es algo estúpido como … .- Fionna fue interrumpida por Marshall

- Fionna, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y creo tenemos tanta conexión que …yo contigo la paso de lo mejor y sé que eres casi como mi hermana pero estos últimos días he estado pensando y me di cuenta ¡que me gustas! eres tan dulce y te preocupas por mí y bueno yo solo… .- Marshall no pudo continuar hablando, en cuando vio la cara que había puesto Fionna

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala. Al vampiro le preocupaba la reacción de Fionna, estaba muda y ya no estaba sonrojada ni nada solo lo miraba a los ojos lo que provocara que el vampiro se azorara más cada vez que la miraba. Sin embargo el silencio se rompió cuando Fi se comenzó a reír. Marshall se quedó desconcertado con su repentina reacción

-Jajajajajajaja, ¡huy si! Yo te gusto, si claro ahora me vas decir que 2 años de bromas explícitas fueron para llamar mi atención.- dijo Fionna apartando a Marshall de ella y riéndose a carcajadas

-¡Oye tú! He dejado mi orgullo de lado para decirte eso y dices que no me crees. A veces pienso que tú eres más cruel que yo .- dijo el vampiro con tono melancólico y volviendo a pegarse al cuerpo de Fionna, cosa que a ella le incomodaba y le molestaba

-¡Marshall, ya basta!.- dijo Fionna con tono suplicante.- Estos días han sido de locos, y lo último que me faltaba era que vengas tú a decir bromas y tratar de seducirme para ver cómo me avergüenzo y después burlarte de mí por eso

-Esto no es broma … ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?.- dijo el vampiro ya casi amenazante pero Fi seguía pensando que se trataba de una pésima broma de mal gusto

-¿Demostrarlo?¿Cómo piensas hace-…? .- Fi fue interrumpida

¡El vampiro la estaba besando! No podía negar que lo hacía bien, pero para ella era como un hermano y eso no le parecía correcto. Por más intentos que hacía para que la soltara era en vano, la tenía totalmente sujetada; una mano acariciando su rostro y la otra mano la estaba agarrando por la cintura y no era un beso suave, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se la estaba comiendo.

Que días tan raros para Fi, primero su hermana le consigue un nuevo "amigo " ,se fractura la pierna con un árbol, luego se demoran toda una noche para construirle una casa y para cerrar con broche de oro Marshall, su mejor amigo, la estaba besando y ella no podía impedirlo

Después de varios forcejeos, el vampiro dejó de besarla y ambos terminaron con la respiración agitada. Pero cuando Marshall intentó continuar el beso Fionna le dio una cachetada que le dejo una marca de mano en su rostro

-¡No más!.- gritó Fionna con tono suplicante.- Ok, ya entendí que no estás bromeando pero yo… no puedo. T-tú eres como mi hermano nunca te he visto de esa manera y no entiendo porque de repente me besas, sinceramente no me lo esperaba

Marshall le dio un beso sorpresa a Fionna mientras ella hablaba. Era como si la saboreara en cada beso que le daba; por parte de Marshall, él disfrutaba dándole besos pero por el lado de Fionna lo único que le provocaba era confusión. Le había costado tanto olvidarse de Gumball y ahora la persona que la consoló cuando estaba con el corazón roto, la estaba besando apasionadamente en un sofá.

No pasó mucho rato y el beso de Marshall se extendió al cuello de Fionna. Ella estaba en shock y no procesaba lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió la lengua del vampiro besándole el cuello, eso le hizo darse cuenta de que la situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos

-¡Ya estuvo, quítate de mi encima! .- dijo Fionna empujando al vampiro con todas sus fuerzas y poniéndose de pie

-Querías pruebas, ¡Ahí están tus pruebas! Fi te amo ¿Te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Nos conocemos desde hace años, tú sabes que jamás te haría daño ni nada que te lastime.- dijo Marshall y agarró por los hombros a Fionna

- Escucha… yo… si sé que tú nunca me lastimarías, pero tú eres como mi hermano y mi mejor ami-… .-

-¡Ya deja de decir eso! Solo son excusas, lo único que quiero saber en este momento es lo que sientes por mí, Fi. Y no digas que soy como tu hermano o algo así, quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mí no como un amigo sino como hombre .- dijo Marshall sonrojándose cada vez más

-Marshy, tú eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Aunque siempre me hicieras bromas de mal gusto o que me hacías molestar apropósito… yo sabía que en ti había una persona confiable, tú siempre me consolabas cuando el Dulce Príncipe me rechazaba … sin embargo yo no te puedo imaginar como algo más .- dijo Fionna con un tono serio

-Pero ¡¿Por qué no?! Si es necesario… te mostraré mi amor de forma física.- Marshall fue violento con Fionna. De un movimiento rápido la pegó contra la pared, le empezó a acariciar sus labios y luego la besó con fuerza; la agarró por la espalda y presionaba su pecho con el suyo cada vez más. Para una humana como Fi esto hacia que le falte el aire y por ende suspiró, pero el vampiro pensó otra cosa muy diferente.

El vampiro la soltó rápido cuando vio que le faltaba el aire. La humana se cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser en ese momento no podía reconocer que el que le estaba haciendo eso era la persona que más se había ganado su confianza en todo ese tiempo, ella era consiente que Marshall iba a continuar besándola cuando se ponga de pie así que cuando se levantó fue corriendo hacia la puerta pero …

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- Marshall la había cogido del brazo, Fi olvidó que él tenía unos increíbles reflejos

-A mí casa y con mi hermana.- dijo Fionna tratando de zafarse del vampiro

-¡Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que digas que me amas también! No pienso aceptar un no como tu respuesta.- grito Marshall

-Ya no te reconozco … .- susurro la humana pero como Marshall tenía un oído de vampiro mucho más desarrollado, pudo escuchar lo que dijo Fionna

-¿Qué dijiste …? .- Marshall soltó su brazo y se quedo flotando, viendo como estaba en la puerta sin verle a la cara

-Tú nunca has sido así, el vampiro que yo conocí es diferente.-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpa si no soy igual que ese tal "Príncipe Flama" que tanto te gusta! .- exclamó Marshall con ira pero más que todo con dolor

-¡Y él que tiene que ver con todo esto! Yo mejor me voy de aquí.- Fionna ya se había hartado de toda esa situación

-¡Muy bien vete, seguro te estás yendo a verte con él! Quieres correr a sus brazos para que se puedan besuquear en paz.- dijo Marshall, Fionna solo abrió la puerta

-¡Y que pasa si te digo que sí! ¡Iré a verlo! Estoy segura que él no se pondrá como tú y sabes porque… ¡Por que prefiero estar con él que contigo! .- gritó Fionna antes de azotar la puerta al cerrarla

Marshall se quedó atónito. ¿Enserio todo eso había pasado? Pero lo peor del caso era que le había dicho que lo prefería a él, a ese Príncipe. Ese sentimiento de impotencia, dolor e ira rondaba su mente y no pudo más… subió corriendo a su habitación para gritarle por la ventana a Fionna que no se vaya y que lo sentía sin embargo al parecer había apurado el paso porque ya no se encontraba en la cueva.

Sin nada más que él pudiera hacer se lanzó a su cama y cubrió su cabeza con una almohada para que nadie viera como el poderoso Rey de los vampiros estaba llorando por una mortal que en algún momento había sido su mejor amiga…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***clam* *clam* *clam***

**Finalmente *-*, ya quería escribir algo Fiolee. Espero que les haya gustado… sé que puse a Marshall muy pervertido pero supuse que si es un hombre y está enamorado seria capaz de hacer lo que sea por Fi. Bueno, esta es la última publicación del año :c sé que tendría que escribir una dentro de dos semanas pero no tengo mucho tiempo como ya sabrán son fiestas navideñas y tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con los preparativos y todo. I'm really sorry.**

**Fionna ya sabe lo de Marshall, ¿Qué pasaría si en una fiesta en el Dulce Reino invitaran al Príncipe Flama, a Marshall y a Fionna? A quien preferiría nuestra heroína después de cómo se comportó el vampiro. Un triangulo amoroso esta próximo ¬w¬ **

**Agradecimientos a Katherine Morveli por sus hermosas frases y por su colaboración con los diálogos. Si lees esto lamento lo que paso por el video xdd, y que tú sabes que te mereces algo mejor c:**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2013 a todos****!**

_**Siguiente publicación: muy pronto c:**_


	5. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora**

**Hola pequeños mortales ._./. bueno primero quería comunicarles que después de varios debates intelectuales conmigo misma xd, el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el ****18 de Enero**** en la noche o el 19 en la mañana. Todo dependerá de cuan avanzado este, confíen en mí tratare de que sea interesante y/o con nivel 15 ¬w¬… se que a todos nos gusta e.e. **

**Otra cosita que siempre he tenido ganas de hacer es responder algunos reviews que dejan :D (siempre los leo por cierto *w*). Y en este caso responderé los del capítulo 4 por ser los más recientes y algunos de otros capítulos que me siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Empecemos:**

** .33 : Todas amamos cuando Marshall es pervertido w, gracias por tu review c;**

**-NoOnis: A mí tampoco me agrada mucho que todo sea de primera ;-; . Hace como que pierda la emoción y todo eso . Al fin alguien que me entiende *-*, gracias por tu review :D**

**-always mssb: Túúúúú c:, siempre leo los reviews que dejas enserio se te agradece mucho *u*. La manera como lo va a solucionar será algo que estoy segura que nadie se lo esperaba (aún estoy en eso por lo que ni yo tengo idea ._.). Gracias por tus reviews :D**

**-kattyMorveli: Chiiiiiiina *-*, ves que no era tan difícil poner reviews ¬w¬ … oye gracias por ayudarme con todo y en especial con el capitulo que sigue *o*. como siempre digo tu le das la chispa que falta a lo que escribo y tus frases a suuuu que me inspiran c: . Gracias por tu review 3 **

**-Kolkeda: No te preocupes, si o si la continuo :3. Amo hacer fics me distrae de la presión cotidiana.. okno xD. Los fics fuertes son los mejores /w/, gracias por tus reviews c:**

**-Gwenderland: Lo sé spanish *O*, si la voy a continuar tengo tantas ideas nivel 15 para agregar e.e. Se te agradece el review :3**

**-Guest: Como siempre digo todos tenemos el Fiolee en el corazón, solo hay que descubrirlo *-*. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que el amor mezclado con desesperación y dolor es lo que más nos gusta c:. Y sí, obvio que la voy a continuar :D. Gracias por tu review :-) **

**-Laila Lacourth: Sinceramente yo tampoco pienso que él seria así con Fionnita ._. Pero por más que sea vampiro es un hombre y creo que reaccionaria así y no te preocupes que dentro de muy pronto la seducirá e.e y yo también coincido cuando dices que Fionna es inexperta xD a lo mejor Marshall malea un poco asdsadasdada c:. Gracias por tu review :D**

**Solo he respondido los reviews del capítulo 4 u.u, supongo que si hay más reviews los tendré que contestar .-. ****Contestare todos los reviews que pongan hasta el 15 de enero**** y los contestare en el siguiente capitulo :D. Y si ya te respondí, puedes preguntar de nuevo, es que creo que hice esto muy improvisadamente .-. **

**Finalmente, espero que hayan comido mucho en la cena Navideña :9 y ahora ha prepararse que aún falta Año Nuevo xD . Se les quiere mucho *.***

**Naselidi**


	6. Si amas algo, déjalo ir

**Holaaaaaaaaa mis pequeños lectores mortales TuT, Disculpen que publique esto un dia después de lo que les dije es que como notaran me quedo un poco más largo de lo que yo pensé y eso que se podría decir que esto es como la primera parte pero bueno, se les extrañó mucho. Y ahora si el fic continua con todo y estoy considerando publicar Fiolee nivel 15 e.e seamos sinceros todos queremos w. En esta oportunidad me gustaría agradecer nuevamente a Katty Morveli (chinaa xdd), wow mujer me has apoyado hasta cuando no hacia falta c; sin ti estaría perdida cuando hago mi fic .-. y tú eres consciente de que sin tu toque "hormonal" mi fic seria ehmm como lo que hace Ferrúa e.e, ya me puse nostálgica .-.**

**Awwww que tierno, ¿verdad?. Marshall tiene sentimientos por Fionna pero ella no le corresponde (que levante la manita a los que les ha pasado eso ._./) y después de "el intento de violación" como yo le digo, hará que Fionnita sienta un leve temor hacia el Rey Vampiro y que de alguna manera trataré de reemplazar la amistad que tenía con él, con la del Príncipe Flama. Y esta vez la jugada la hará Flama, quien se sigue ganando la confianza de nuestra aventurera; y habiendo transcurrido 2 años desde el ultimo baile bienal del Dulce Príncipe, se preparará otro con los mismos invitados del baile anterior… Pero Fionna hará una jugada que absolutamente nadie esperaba. Enjoy it: **

**Fiolee, The Relationship**

**Capitulo 5: Si amas algo, déjalo ir **

_"Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, los sentimientos cambian, pero los recuerdos siempre serán los mismos."_

_-Katherine P. Morveli _

_**Fionna's POV**_

Había escuchado que el cambio era bueno, desde que era una pequeña niña humana; Cake lo dijo cuando nuestros padres murieron y a veces creo que fue fue por eso que en menos de una semana nos mudamos a la casa del árbol. Sí, el cambio hace bien a las personas cuando quieren olvidar… pero al menos en mi caso lo único que ha provocado es confusión y un sentimiento de temor a lo que podría pasar si llegase a hacer algo mal. Aunque pensándolo mejor, estos días sí tuvieron un lado bueno y fue conocer al Príncipe Flama quien a primera vista me pareció malvado pero con el poco tiempo que he pasado con él me di cuenta de que solo tiene miedo de hacerle daño a la gente; y por la manera en la que vivía con su madre, nunca le ayudo a superar este temor. Siento que yo lo puedo ayudar y como heroína de Aaa estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pero por otro lado… mi confidente, mi compañero de aventuras, el mejor vampiro que conocí, el que me obligó a ser su lacaya, el rey de los vampiros: Marshall Lee, se me declaró. Cuando me besó sentí un nudo en mi garganta y mi mente se puso totalmente en blanco, solo podía sentir sus fríos labios presionando contra los míos y si no lo conociera hubiera pensado que me estaba comiendo; pero solo pude reaccionar cuando sentí que sus brazos se estaban empezando a enroscar en mi cintura y me presionaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo. Más que molestarme creo que eso me asustaba, admito que algunas veces vi a Marshall coqueteando con otras chicas siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona y nunca duraban más de una semana que se aburría y buscaba otra mujer para pasar el rato. Sin embargo conmigo tenía una cara llena de seriedad, me miraba tan directamente a los ojos que hacía que se me ponga la piel de gallina y que mi corazón latiera a mil por minuto.

_**Fin del POV**_

Al salir de la casa de Marshall apresuró el paso hasta salir de su cueva, no podía mirar atrás porque sentía pánico tan solo con girar la cabeza así que solo continuo corriendo hasta que sintió que la respiración le faltaba y no le quedo otra opción más que detenerse cerca de una roca para que pueda reposar un poco.

-Estúpido Marshall, ¿Quién te crees que eres?.- dijo Fionna en un tono muy bajo con la respiración ligeramente agitada y sentándose en la roca de su costado.- Claro, soy el Rey de los chupasangre y todas las chicas tienen que estar enamoradas de mí.- dijo la humana con tono burlón y tratando de imitar la voz del vampiro. Y cuando finalmente logró tranquilizarse a ella misma y amenizar su respiración continuo con su camino a la casa del árbol pero esta vez caminando y no corriendo.

¿Qué le diría a su hermana Cake cuando la viera? ¿Sería capaz de contarle todo lo que realmente pasó en la casa del vampiro? Ni ella misma podía responder eso. Pero la pregunta que más resonaba en su cabeza era otra ¿Marshall y ella seguían siendo amigos? Quizás esa era la pregunta que más le dolía. Pero por más doloroso que fuera no se podía quitar esa duda era como si le clavaran un puñal en la espalda pero ella quería sentir ese dolor.

Sin embargo prosiguió con su camino, con sus manos sujetando su mochila y fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro para no levantar cuando Cake la viera; además ella misma nunca permitiría que alguien vea sus debilidades o aún peor, sus temores. Ese era uno de los defectos que le gustaba de ella.

Y cuando estaba cerca del horizonte de la casa del árbol pudo ver a la Ama de llaves Mentita con una canasta pero ¿Qué tenía adentro?. Aparentemente Fionnita se había olvidado de la fecha que era, un día muy especial en el Dulce Reino y para la realeza selecta de Aaa; en otras palabras el Baile Bienal que era organizado cada dos años por el Dulce Príncipe, pero al parecer la humana no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso eran raras las veces que Gumball no les pedía ayuda para cosas como esas.

-¡Oye Cake! La que salía de la casa era Mentita .- dijo Fionna mientras entraba a la casa del árbol

-Sí, vino a dejarnos las invitaciones para el baile de esta noche.- dijo Cake quien estaba corriendo rápidamente de un lado a otro, Fionna no tenía idea de porque su hermana estaba haciendo eso

-¿Baile? ¿Esta noche?.- dijo Fi, examinando cuidadosa mente el sobre rosa que estaba en la mesa. El cual tenía escrito en su interior:

_Dirigido a: Fionna, la humana y acompañante_

_Usted está cordialmente invitado, al Dulce Baile Bienal_

_Que se realizará hoy en la noche en el Dulce Reino de Aaa_

_Se le agradecería su asistencia a la celebración _

_Y se espera que disfrute el baile_

_-Atte: Príncipe Gumball _

-Así que… acompañante. Oye Cake, por casualidad a ti te dieron uno igual ¿no?.- aparentemente Fi, tenía un plan

-Pues claro, iré con Lord Monochromicorn. Y según a lo que dice la dulce gente, este baile será más formal que anterior; nadie sabe porque pero si asi lo dijo Gumball no creo que sea nada malo.- grito Cake desde su habitación.- ¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Quién será el afortunado que te acompañe? Conociéndote, seguro que iras con ese vampiro

-Pues… verás Cake … yo tenía pensado ir con … el Príncipe Flama.- pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que Cake rompió el silencio bajando rápidamente las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la puerta con un bolso y un sombrero, cosa que a Fionna le pareció raro

-Lo siento Fi, tengo una cita con Lord M y no quiero llegar tarde. Estoy segura que elegirás a tu acompañante sabiamente y si por casualidad vas con Marshall lleva ese collar de ajos que te regalé, ¿de acuerdo?. Nos vemos en fiesta .- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la gata se encontraba afuera de la casa. Pero la puerta se abrió casi al mismo instante que se cerro, era Cake de nuevo.- Oh, casi se me olvidaba tu vestido para la noche esta en tu cama, nos vemos

Fi se quedo mirando la invitación por un buen rato hasta que se armó de valor y volvió a salir de la casa del árbol, esta vez con dirección hacia la casa del Príncipe Flama.

La distancia entre sus casas no era mucha. Solo tenía que cruzar las colinas de las afueras del Dulce Reino y su casa se hallaba cerca del borde de un acantilado. Bueno, esa era la única casa que se encontraba en llamas alrededor de 20km a la redonda y también que era la única casa en ese lugar del Dulce Reino.

Para la humana nunca fue difícil atravesar las colinas, ella y Cake descubrieron un atajo hace algunos años atrás que al parecer era una antigua basa subterránea hecha por los humanos durante la Guerra de los Champiñones.

Cuando estaba en el sendero y tenía una vista limitada del lugar, pudo ver ¿árboles incendiándose?. Al principio pensó que el fuego del hogar de Flama se había expandido pero cuando comenzó a correr para ver, era solo Flama "jugando" con sus bolas de fuego.

-Hey Fi!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- le dijo el Príncipe con una cara de sorpresa

-¿Estas quemando arboles?.- dijo la humana

-¿Qué esto? Oh no, solo estoy mejorando la vista de mi casa. Además estos arboles tienen muy buen sabor.- dijo el Príncipe Flama sentándose en el suelo y comiendo el algodón de azúcar que tenían los arboles (arboles de dulce) y Fionna lo imitó y también se sentó abrazando sus rodillas

Pero a diferencia de otras veces no estaba sonriendo como normalmente hacia, simplemente estaba sentada viendo los arboles incinerarse y sus ojos azules que siempre brillaban no tenían chispa alguna en ese momento y eso le resultaba extraño al Príncipe Flama quien tenía la boca llena de algodón de azúcar y no evitar mirar de reojo a la humana

- Oye no es por ser chismoso ni nada pero, ¿Te pasa algo?.-

-Ni yo estoy segura de lo que me pasa… es raro sabes, los que dijeron ser tus amigos al final solo quieren hacerte daño y jugar con tus sentimientos para luego burlarse de ellos y tirarte como un trapo viejo que solo usó.- dijo Fi con un tono sombrío que dejo asombrado a Flama

-Eso sonó muy profundo. Sé que no somos tan amigos ni nada pero si tienes algún problema yo quizás te podría ayudar, ya sabes como amigos.-

-Gracias, sabia que eras buena persona. Aunque todos dijeran que eras malvado yo tenía un presentimiento de que no podría ser cierto del todo.- Fionna esbozó una sonrisa al decir eso y el Príncipe Flama ¿se sonrojó? O acaso cambio su tonalidad a propósito

-Y-yo nunca dije que no fuera malvado, simplemente creo que estoy en deuda contigo por liberarme de esa lámpara y por ayudarme a construirme una casa fuera del Reino del Fuego.-

-Seguro que si.- dijo Fi sarcásticamente

-Bueno, yo debo seguir en donde me quede así que nos vemos luego… .-

-¡Espera! Ehmmm … ¿Por casualidad no te han enviado un sobre color rosado o algo similar?.-

-Nop, nada de nada. He estado haciendo esto todo el día., ¿Por? - el Príncipe levantaba los troncos y los ponía en su casa para haya más fuego

-Es que… pues… hoy en la noche hay un evento en el Dulce Reino y… se tiene que ir con acompañante… así que pensé si tú… tal vez quisieras ir… conmigo.- la voz temblorosa, la cara ruborizada de Fionna y la propuesta que le había hecho había provocado que el Príncipe Flama se pusiera rojo como tomate y tirara las ramas que tenía en sus brazos. Al parecer era la primera vez que alguien le pedia algo así

-¿T-t-t-tú realmente quieres ir conmigo a ese baile? Digo no soy un soberano de alto rango ni nada de eso, además casi nadie sabe de que estoy fuera del encierro de mi madre y yo … .-

-¡Por Glob! Relájate hombre, si decidí ir contigo crees que no había pensado en los pequeños detalles como esos. Estoy segura que le puedes agradar a la gente si te lo propones.- la cara sonriente de Fionna de alguna manera le daba tranquilidad a Flama

-¿Enserio crees en mí?... .-

-Por supuesto que si. Además eres la única persona con la que puedo ir sin que a Cake le de un paro cardiaco.- ambos rieron.- Oye Flama …

-Dime .-

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esos árboles? Tengo una espada y tiempo libre como para ayudar a un amigo.- dijo Fi, sacando su espada y sonriendo de una manera que se notaban sus dientes y le daba un aspecto de conejita adorable. Y al Príncipe Flama esto le pareció algo tierno y no puedo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuando la vio

-No puedo decirte que no, Fi …

-¡Apuesto a que no me ganas una carrera hacia los árboles! .-

-¡Eso está por verse .-

Y dicho esto, el Príncipe se convirtió en una pequeña llamarada de fuego y se movilizó ágilmente a través del césped con dirección al bosque. Mientras que Fionna al principio se quedo sorprendida de ver lo que hizo Flama, pero después se percató de la situación y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fuera una carrera de juego perder no era una opción. Típico de ella.

Mientras en la casa del vampiro… habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que Fionna se había ido de allí y lo único que había hecho Marshall era estar en su cama, tan pronto las lagrimas dejaron de fluir de su rostro se quedo mirando su ventana… pensativo. Era como si estuviera sumergido en un mar de pensamientos y solo se le venían a la cabezas las mismas preguntas que ha Fionna ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se volvieran a ver? ¿Seguiría siendo todo igual después de eso?

Minutos de pensamientos vagos para él, pero eso no duró mucho porque se levantó de su cama para buscar su bajo-hacha y después de buscar desganadamente alrededor de toda su habitación no había rastro del instrumento musical. Así que no tuvo más opción que ir hacia su sala para buscar dicho objeto.

-… estúpido bajo, no pudiste estar en mi habitación… .- murmuraba el vampiro mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y cuando llegó al primer piso, tomo su bajo pero vio algo que no se esperaba. Un sobre rosado estaba en el suelo delante de su puerta, Marshall tenía el presentimiento de saber lo que era; ya que él había sido invitado a todos los Bailes Bienales que había sido organizado por el Dulce Reino durante sus 1000 años de inmortalidad .- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

Marshall se agachó para recoger el sobre rosado y se dio cuenta que era lo que él pensaba… la "dichosa" invitación a ese baile aburrido al que tenía que ir. Así que no le quedo de otra que abrir ese sobre.

_Dirigido a: Marshall Lee y acompañante_

_Usted está cordialmente invitado, al Dulce Baile Bienal_

_Que se realizará hoy en la noche en el Dulce Reino de Aaa_

_Se le agradecería su asistencia a la celebración _

_Y se espera que disfrute el baile_

_-Atte: Príncipe Gumball_

-¡Lo sabía, era el baile del afeminado de Gumball! ¿Ya han pasado 2 años? Vaya, cuando eres inmortal el tiempo pasa tan rápido que ni te das cuenta que pasó .- Marshall no hizo más escándalo y tomó su bajo dirigiéndose a su habitación, llevando también el sobre rosa.

¿Ir o no ir? Esa era la cuestión. Si iba tenía que ponerse su "ropa elegante" (que no era más que una camisa a cuadros y jeans), escuchar la música de piano aburrida que ponían, charlar con monarcas viejos acerca de guerras o cosas así y ver como los demás se divertían entre ellos. Y si no iba: podía estar con la ropa que él quisiera, podía tocar canciones con su bajo-hacha, comer las cosas rojas que se le dé la gana y pensar como rayos solucionaría las cosas con Fionna…

-¡Un segundo!... ¿Fionna? ¡Desde luego que ella irá! Conociendo a Gumball, ella fue una de las primeras que le mandó las invitaciones. Si puedo hablar con ella y explicarle con más calma mis sentimientos estoy seguro que ella entenderá y como soy uno de los más deseados de todo Aaa no podrá que no. Soy un genio, ¡¿cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes?!.- así que el vampiro corrió a abrir su closet para ver si tenía algo de ropa decente para esa ocasión.

Aparentemente era el plan perfecto para el vampiro. "Aparentemente…"

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, el sol se ocultó y salió la luna. Y ese día que especialmente la humana que lo había iniciado con el pie izquierdo y lo concluyó talando árboles con uno de sus nuevos mejores amigos, al parecer ambos se habían olvidado acerca del baile. Tanto Fionna como el Príncipe Flama disfrutaban la violencia y la acción de ese tipo de actividades. La humana terminó exhausta, guardó su espada y se tiró al césped para descansar aunque sea tan solo cinco segundos de todo el trajín del día. Por su parte el Príncipe Flama, por su naturaleza de fuego, no se agotó ni nada pero imitó lo que hizo Fi y se echó en el césped con cuidado de no quemarlo.

-¡Wow eso fue algebraico! ¡Con razón te divertías quemando los árboles, deberíamos hacer eso más seguido!.- exclamó Fi

-Viste que no era tan malo hacer cosas así de vez en cuando, además los árboles de aquí son deliciosos .-

-Y no has visto nada, en el Dulce Reino todo está hecho de dulces incluidas las personas y… oh por Glob… demonios se me olvido el baile. ¡Rayos a esta hora ya debe de haber empezado, Cake debe estar preocupada y yo no me he puesto el vestido ni- …!

-¿Oye que tan lejos está el Dulce Reino desde tu casa del árbol? .-

-Como a diez minutos, ¿Por? .-

-Bueno… yo no tengo necesidad de cambiarme de ropa y parece que tú te demorarás más arreglándote por lo que sugiero que vayamos a tu casa ahora y llegaremos con un retraso formal.-

-¿Retraso formal?.- dijo la humana entre risitas

-Así oía que decía mi madre cuando llegaba tarde a sus reuniones parlamentarias. Y según lo que entendí es algo que las personas de la realeza normalmente hacen.-

-Eso suena lo suficientemente convincente para mí.-

-Esto… yo creo que si Flamba te hace el hechizo para que no te queme… te… podría llevar cargada .- PF se comenzaba a sonrojar

-Uh?

-Ya sabes p-para llegar más rápido a tu casa. Sí, solo por eso.- ahora si el Príncipe estaba completamente azorado

-Si es por eso… supongo que está bien.- y Fionna también se sonrojo pero menos a comparación del Príncipe Flama.- A propósito ¿Dónde está Flamba?

-No lo sé, pero dijo que estaría cerca. Según ella el exterior es peligroso para mí por ende debe estar en algún escondida.-

-¿Escondida? ¿Para qué..?.-

-Es algo que hace desde que era un niño. Como siempre estaba en esa lámpara se escondía entre mis velas aromáticas para que yo la encontrara y me divirtiera un rato. Es algo así como un juego para ambos.- dijo FP mientras revolvía los arbustos

-Se nota que ustedes son muy unidos, como yo y Cake. Eso es algo tierno de su parte.-

-¿E-enserio crees que es tierno?.-

-Claro que sí. Pero basta de charlas tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible, cada segundo cuenta de cuánto será mi castigo cuan Cake me vea.-

Así que los dos se pusieron a buscar a Flamba en los alrededores del lugar pero ninguno daba con el paradero de su escondite. Y eso era algo que a Fi no le convenía para nada, pero se demorarían menos si el Príncipe Flama la lleva a su casa, no tenía más opción que buscarla. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucharon unas risitas de arriba de uno de los árboles que todavía seguían en pie, solo que como habían muchos no sabían de cual provenía la risa. Y esto irritaba al Príncipe

-¡Flamba, sal de donde sea que estés ahora mismo. Es una emergencia-a-a…! .- torpemente Flama se había resbalado con una de las ramas que había cortado y para mala suerte de Fionna, el Príncipe Flama había aterrizado sobre ella. Estaban en una posición muy "comprometedora" la humana estaba boca arriba y el Príncipe estaba encima de ella, casi nariz con nariz

-¡Quema, quema, quema, quema, …!.-

-¡Disculpa Fi! De veras lo siento no fue mi intención!.- el Príncipe se levantó al instante que vio la expresión de dolor que puso la humana

-Awww, pero que lindo par de tortolitos. Ustedes forman una pareja verdaderamente adorable.- gritó Flamba desde el árbol más pequeño. Los dos adolescentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse cuando les dijeron eso y desviaron sus miradas el uno del otro

-¡Cállate! ¡Esa fue una broma de pésimo gusto!.- exclamó PF

-¡No fue ninguna broma! Tan solo imagínalo, el príncipe que estuvo encerrado todos estos años en una lámpara por la loca de su madre con la aventurera sexy que rescata a las personas que necesitan ayuda. Sería una pareja extraña pero de las que nunca olvidas.- prácticamente Flamba estaba tratando de avergonzarlos

-¿Disculpa? … .- dijo PF sonrojadísimo

-¿Aventurera sexy? .- preguntó Fionna con un rostro sonriente y ojos brillantes

-¡Ustedes dos son realmente graciosos!. Pero bueno, ¿para qué me estaban buscando?.-

-¡Dah! Para que más va a ser, para que hagas ese hechizo que hace que no queme a Fi.-

-Oye no seas tan rudo con ella, tiene sentimientos supongo.-

-No te dejes engañar, Fionna. Ella es una de las mejores cuando se trata de engañar a las personas del Reino de Fuego.-

-Pero y s-…- ¡Auch! .- Flamba le había lanzado el hechizo a Fi, en otras palabras le había escupido en la frente y ahora estaba completamente azul

-¡Listo! Tu amiguita ya es inmune al fuego. Ahora si me disculpan continuaré comiendo árboles… .-

-Me hubieras dicho antes de que me escupieras… eso dolió .- dijo Fi, sobándose su frente

-No te preocupes… estoy seguro que eso no te dejara alguna cicatriz cuando acabe el hechizo.-

-Eso espero yo también.-

-Bien, este es el plan: te subes a mi espalda, vamos a la casa del árbol, te arreglas para esa cosa que será en eso lugar lleno de dulces y te llevo en menos de lo que canta un gallo para que Cake no se enoje contigo .-

-Suena bien para mí. Eres bueno haciendo planes.-

Esta vez, Fionna no quería que la carguen así que se subió a la espalda del Príncipe Flama y como el piso estaba compuesto por tierra podía hacer más favorable la movilización del fuego que Flama producía. Y en menos de cinco minutos podían ver en el horizonte la casa del árbol, Fi estaba más preocupada en lo que le haría Cake si llega tarde que llegar temprano solo para parecer elegante. ¡¿Pero cómo no iba a parecer elegante si estaba yendo acompañada por un príncipe, prácticamente con alguien de la realeza de Aaa?!.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa del árbol …

-Príncipe Flama… por favor espere tan solo un poco, me pongo mi vestido y nos vamos lo más rápido que podamos al dulce Reino. ¿De acuerdo? .- y Fionna subió corriendo dentro de su casa y justo en ese momento el hechizo que tenía se desvaneció

-De acuerdo … .- susurró

B-mo estaba recargando su batería, pero cuando Fionna entró hizo que se asuste y piense que era un "intruso". Y por órdenes de las aventuras tenía que ponerse en posición de ataque.

-¡Ataque de B-mo! .-

-¿Pero qué ra-..? ¡B-mo soy yo!, Fionna.-

-Tuviste suerte Fi, si este hubiera sido un verdadero ataque estarías muerta. Hablando de que estas muerta… Cake llamó hace un rato está preocupada por ti blah blah, te va a castigar blah blah blah.-

-¡Glob! No tengo mucho tiempo. Oye ¿por casualidad Cake no dijo algo sobre un vestido o ropa de fiesta o no sé algo relacionado con eso? ¡B-mo es de vida o muerte… más de muerte.-

-Hay un vestido celeste arriba, supongo que es para ti. A nadie más en esta casa le quedaría algo tan grande.-

-Gracias… espera un momento ¿me dijiste gorda?.-

-Si nos ponemos a hablar de tu peso, pues … .-

-Mejor dejemos el tema ahí .-

-Claro eso te conviene, ¿no Fi?.-

Fionna corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con Cake y allí estaba el vestido celeste que habían mencionado. Y ese vestido era un diseño diferente de los que usualmente Cake confeccionaba.

Aquel vestido era largo, no tenía ningún tipo de mangas y era de los diseños que mostraba toda la espalda. Cuando Fionna lo vio se dijo a sí misma.- ¡Ni loca me pongo esto! Mejor voy con mi ropa normal y punto.-

-*cof* *cof* si no vas con ese vestido cake se pondrá triste y te castigará.- dijo B-mo desde las escaleras

-Pero… ¡míralo!. ¡Parece un vestido que usaría una solterona desesperada por casarse!.-

-¡Ay por Glob! Fi ya tienes 15 años, los vestidos como los que usaste en el anterior Baile Bienal son para niñas pequeñas. Y te puedo casi asegurar que esa fue la intención de Cake.-

-Pero….

-Nada de peros te vas a poner ese vestido y vas a ir con tu príncipe a ese lugar.-

-Esté bien, me lo pondré… solo no digas cosas tontas como "tu príncipe" él solo es un amigo que me quiere acompañar. Eso es todo.-

-Y si querías con un amigo, ¿Por qué no fuiste con el vampiro?.-

-Porque ya no es un amigo.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Has como si no dije nada. Me pondré el vestido… .-

Desganadamente y sin ningún ánimo. Se puso el vestido celeste que aparentemente Cake lo había hecho perfectamente a su medida le quedaba como un guante y resaltaba todos sus atributos especialmente su pecho porque tenía un escote de "solterona desesperada"

-¡Listo! Ya me lo puse, si vuelve a llamar Cake dile que estoy encamino.- dijo Fi

-De acuerdo… Hhmmm.- B-mo se había olvidado las palabras que le había dicho Cake .-

_Flashback_

_-_¡B-mo!.- gritó Cake, tan pronto Fionna salió de la casa del árbol (cuando se iba a ver a Marshall)

-¿Qué ocurre Cake?.-

-Escucha con atención. No estaré en la noche para ayudar a Fi a vestirse, así que en caso de que cuando ella este saliendo a la fiesta con su sombrero te ingenias una manera para quitárselo.-

-Pero ella ama ese sombrero.-

-Lo sé, lo sé … es por su bien pero me lo agradecerá algún día.-

_Fin de Flashback_

Y cuando B-mo recordó esto se lanzo encima de Fionna. Pero luego de mucho forcejeo el sombrero terminó en el suelo y el pequeño videojuego lo cogió y corrió hacia un escondite.

-¡B-mo que crees que estás haciendo, devuélveme mi sombrero!.-

-Cake dijo que es para tu bien.. .- y ese fue lo último que escuchó

Ese día era sin duda uno de los peores de toda su vida, pero ¿Qué querría con su sombrero?. Con la resignación y todo no le quedo otra opción más que ir a algún espejo para arreglarse su cabellera rubia, pero con tanto cabello no pudo hacer más que hacerse una raya al centro y cepillar el resto de su cabello.

Habrían transcurrido aproximadamente treinta minutos desde que Fi entró a la casa del árbol y no había salido ni para echar un vistazo, y PF estaba sentado impacientemente en una roca.

-Ella dijo que solo se demoraría un momento… y no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.-

-¡Disculpa el retraso, es que B-mo de repente enloqueció y me quitó mi asombroso sombrero y-y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo peinarme así que estuve intentándolo por un buen rato pero nada así que solo me quedó salir así! .- gritó Fionna tan pronto abrió la puerta, sin embargo el Príncipe Flama se quedó en estado de shock. Era la primera vez que la veía así… como una mujer.

-T-t-tu cabello es muy am-amarillo y muy largo.- dijo titubeante el Príncipe Flama.- Y-y-y-y ese vestido te que-queda m-muy bien, Fi.- los dos se azoraron al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente sus hormonas les estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-Hahaha… gracias, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo hizo Cake para acertar mis medidas. Pero bueno, basta de charlas creo es hora de fiestear… .-

Mientras en el Dulce Reino; los monarcas ya habían llegado incluido Marshall que estaba flotando por todo el lugar y una Cake muy preocupada tomando demasiado ponche con su novio Lord Monochromicorn.

-¿Dónde está mi hermanita…? .- pensaba Cake

-Ahora como me deshago de la gata.- pensaba Marshall

Como nunca el vampiro había asistido puntualmente al baile de ese año, lo cual despertaba ligeras sospechas al Dulce Príncipe. Pero su finalidad era de poder hablar con Fionna sin la interrupción de cierta gata, él sabía que Cake lo odiaba pero que a la vez le tenía miedo y sabía perfectamente cómo usar eso a su favor.

Gumball estaba muy cerca del balcón hablando con reyes que habían venido desde Ooo para esa ocasión, cuando repente vio que Fi se estaba acercando al palacio pero no estaba sola y al agudizar mejor su visión vio ¿fuego? Eso significaba que… ella… había llevado al Príncipe Flama a su baile. Sin embargo eso era lo de menos lo que le preocupaba era como iba a reaccionar Marshall; si cuando los dos eran solo amigos, el vampiro se molestaba con cualquier chico que se acercara demasiado a Fi. ¿¡ Como iba a reaccionar cuando viera que estaba llevando como pareja a ese chico que Marshall piensa que le va a quitar a SU aventurera.

-Oh no…

Y de un momento a otro, todos oyeron a Mentita anunciando a los recientes invitados de la fiesta…

-Atención, acaban de llegar dos nuevos invitados Fionna, la aventurera con su acompañante… .-

-¿Acompañante? .- pensó Marshall

-… con su acompañante el Príncipe Flama.-

-¡¿CON QUIÉN?! .- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Mi niña tiene como acompañante a un príncipe, escuchaste eso Lord.- susurro cake emotivamente

Marshall solo se quedó mirando pensativamente y se entre mezcló con la multitud para que no lo vieran. El baile recién comenzaba y tendría su oportunidad de darle su escarmiento a ese príncipe que le estaba quitando lo que era suyo, y también una oportunidad para hablar con Fionna… su Fionna.

***clam* *clam* clam***

**Hasta aquí por ahora xd, este fue un capitulo algo así como introductorio a lo que será el siguiente. Querían triángulo amoroso… ¡pues tendrán triangulo amoroso :3! Yo también quiero ._./ , no sé ustedes pero en mi país son casi las 5 de la mañana y estoy exhausta así que no tengo mucho que decir más que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :D **

**Finalmente Marshy pudo ver a la "amenaza" y según él solo es un mocoso, pero como se darán cuenta Fionna ya le tomó cariño no amor solo cariño y ahora la drama boom va a estallar cuando Cake vea como el vampiro acosa a su hermana durante la fiesta y Marshall con el Príncipe Flama tendrán una pequeña discusión de hombres (si saben a lo que me refiero e.e) puesto que PF se enterará por accidente lo que Marshall le hizo a Fi. **

**Ehmmm otra cosita Q_Q lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, x1000 veces pero no podre subir el siguiente capitulo dentro de dos semanas :'c. Yo y mi familia haremos un tour fuera de la ciudad y no tendré tiempo para nada, les mentiría si les digo una fecha pero será a mediados de Febrero aproximadamente. Y como compensación publicaré un adelanto *-*, pero no sé cuando .-. pero será pronto lo prometo TwT.**

**-Naselidi**

_**Siguiente publicación: en Febrero **_


	7. ¿Los celos son una enfermedad?

**Hola personitas c:, bueno si están leyendo esto es porque yo escribí esto .-. … okno xD. Primeramente creo que les debo una disculpa por no poner el adelanto que prometí :c, juro por mi tortuga que de verdad lo iba a publicar pero lo había escrito me mi tablet y de un momento a otro la batería se acabo asi que PUMM! Todo lo que escribí murió TnT. Y también lamento no haber escrito casi nada durante mis vacaciones ._. ( solo 2 capitulos OHGODWHY) y eso pero tratare con todo mi cuerpo y alma (oknoxd) de hacer el siguiente capitulo en tres semanas *A*.**

**Otra cosita que supongo es que ¿ya habrán visto Bad Little Boy? ¿no? :3, no sé ustedes pero yo espera algo más ._. un beso quizás, …nivel 15 *cof* *cof* pero estoy segura que pronto harán otro capitulo de Fionna y Cake. Además siempre tendrán este hermoso y fuerte, pero también sensible fic xD. Tambien quería decirles acerca de la desgracia que paso en mi viaje Q-Q … ¡yo encontré una gata igualita a Cake cerca de una iglesia! ¡idéntica, tenía las mismas manchas que ella y estaba preñada T-T! Le estuve dando galletas por casi dos horas hasta se dejaba acariciar y rasguño a mi hermano Awwww amé eso c; … pero como mis padres son unos oooooooogros :I me dijeron que no me la podía quedar porque como era una gata callejera podía tener pulgas, blah, blah, blah y bueno la tuve que dejar ahí D; (Vamos odien a mis padres tanto como yo xdd).**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. No se me ocurrió una introducción decente para este capitulo y creo que me pase de largo escribiendo todo lo anterior .-. y como la idea para este capitulo ya está mejor empiezo ahora. Disfruten! :3 **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fiolee,The Relationship **

**Capitulo 6: ¿Los celos son un enfermedad?**

"_A veces la soledad es la mejor cura para un corazón que solo guarda rencor y odio"_

_-Nadia L. Roque_

**Cake's POV**

Fionna siempre fue mi hermanita aunque no tengamos ningún vínculo sanguíneo ni parentesco alguno, yo siempre estuve allí para ella y ella siempre estuvo allí para mí. Mis padres la encontraron en el bosque años después de la "Gran Guerra de los Champiñones" y ellos decían que era la última humana, al principio ni siquiera sabía que era un humano y solo los había visto en fotos de libros súper antiguos que encontraba.

Cuando ella tenía 3 años nos empezaron a enseñar a pelear y ella era tan vulnerable, especialmente porque no tenía poderes ni nada pero cuando aprendió a usar la espada se volvió casi imparable hubiera sido imparable de no ser por su miedo al océano. Los años pasaron tan rápido… nuestros padres murieron… mi hermana Jerminie se iba a hacer cargo de la casa de mis padres pero Fionna y yo coincidimos cuando queríamos ir a explorar nuevos lugares, conocer más personas y tener muchas aventuras asi que hicimos nuestras maletas y nos marchamos; para nuestra buena suerte encontramos una acogedora casa del árbol y nos instalamos allí.

Uno de los días en los que salimos a explorar los alrededores nos sorprendimos cuando vimos por primera vez el Dulce Reino, simplemente se veía delicioso asi que les pedimos a los guardias banana que nos llevaran con su gobernante y nos llevaron directo con Gumball. A Fionna casi se le cae la baba solo con verlo, él demostró ser buena persona y al poco tiempo sin darnos cuenta se volvió nuestro amigo. Aunque Fi insistió mucho, el Dulce Príncipe la rechazó innumerables veces y poco a poco perdió el interés en él; se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

Un par de años pasaron y vino un vampiro buscabullas a echarnos de la casa del árbol porque decía que le pertenecía a él. Pero gracias a la valentía de mi hermana el vampiro nos dejo quedarnos en nuestra casa; yo no colaboré mucho con esto por mi miedo a los vampiros sin embargo Fi hizo de las suyas. Algo que no me gusto para nada fue cuando mi dulce y tierna hermanita comenzó a frecuentar a ese tal Marshall Lee Abadeer aunque Fionna siempre dijera que es un buen chico y que era inofensivo yo nunca baje la guardia con cualquier cosa que ese chupasangre pudiera intentar.

Ahora me siento feliz de ver como ella entra acompañada de un príncipe que espero sea el indicado. Si mis ojos no me engañan supongo ese es el Príncipe Flama sabía que pasaría algo entre ellos. Pero mientras no haga sufrir a mi hermanita creo que no habrá ningún problema con él… eso espero.

**Fin del POV **

Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas cuando Fionna y el Príncipe Flama entraban al salón de baile. Cosas como ¿quién es ese chico? O ¿serán novios?, preguntas que disgustaban al Rey vampiro, que hacían sonrojar a la humana pero que FP no le daba la más mínima importancia. Estuvieron caminando por un corto rato hasta que Fi vio a Cake y corrió a abrazar a su hermana pero eso fue un poco complicado debido a que estaba usando tacones, pero no muy altos; Cake estaba a un lado del salón acompañada por su novio.

-¡Sabia que B-mo me haría caso y te quitaría ese sombrero! .- dijo Cake mientras abrazaba a Fionna

-Ni lo menciones. Salió de la nada y corrió como loco cuando me quito mi asombroso sombrero, que suerte tuvo esa máquina de que no lo encontrara .-

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Te ves algebraica sin eso!.-

-Cake, tú sabes que sin ese sombrero me siento desnuda… es vergonzoso lo usé toda mi vida.- dijo Fi dramáticamente para hacer sentir mal a su hermana

-¡Yo sabía que te pondrías así! Lo que no me esperaba era que vinieras con él al baile, ¿acaso te gusta o algo, Fi?.- susurró Cake

-¿Qué? ¡No!.- gritó la humana un poco azorada, llamando un poco la atención de los demás

-Shhh… no grites tanto.- dijo Cake entre risitas, le daba risa ver a su hermana cuando se ponía así

-¡Solo es mi amigo! Y creo que se esta convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo… .- dijo Fionna con un tono casi inaudible y haciendo pucheros, pero Cake la escuchó

-¿Mejor amigo?¿ Que ese puesto no lo tenía el chupa sangre?.- las palabras de Fi, extrañaron a Cake

A la humana se le había olvidado contarle los hechos recientes a Cake, quizás si su hermana hubiera pasado más tiempo con ella le hubiera contado pero con todo lo que había pasado se le hizo difícil. Sin embargo… por más que luchaba para olvidar el recuerdo del beso que tuvo con Marshall por más perturbador que haya sido, no podía olvidarlo. Ese recuerdo no le disgustaba pero tampoco le gustaba, solo le provocaba confusión .

-Ehmm… de hecho… Cake, hay algo que no te he contado aún.-

-¿Acaso te pasó algo malo, cariño? De repente te pusiste pálida.- dijo Cake rozando la cara de Fi con su pata

-Pues, verás Cake … el día que fui a la casa de Marshall… .-

-¡Fionna, la humana. Tenemos que hablar en este preciso momento! .- interrumpió el Dulce Príncipe, asustando ligeramente a la humana

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, Gumball? Es que estoy en una conversación con Cake y… .-

-Es algo muy importante.-

-¡Aghh de acuerdo!.- exclamó Fi encogida de hombros.- Cake, vuelvo en un momento.-

El Dulce Príncipe guió a Fionna hasta su laboratorio. Marshall observo eso pero no le prestó mucha atención, él sabía que Gumball era inofensivo y ninguna amenaza así que continuó charlando con el Príncipe Grumoso. Sin embargo al Príncipe Flama le pareció extraño que Fionna de repente se fuera con ese príncipe rosado que le parecía familiar, era como si lo hubiera visto en algún lugar pero no podía recordar bien.

-¡Hey Cake!, ¿quién es ese que se viste rosado y se llevo a Fi?.- preguntó el Principe Flama

-Oh, te refieres a Gumball. Él es el príncipe del Dulce reino y ha sido un amigo mío y de Fionna desde hace tiempo, al parecer tiene algo que decirle a Fi y es de vida o muerte.-

-Ya veo.. .- susurró PF

-Ahora que lo pienso, si tu madre es de la realeza por qué nunca viene a este tipo de reuniones .-

-Las cartas o telegramas que envían al Reino de Fuego siempre se queman antes que puedan ser vistos por mi mamá o por el parlamento, cuando estaba encerrado escuchaba a los guardias murmurar sobre cosas así. Al parecer algunos monarcas no entienden que todo allí es de fuego.- dijo PF con tono burlón

-Eso tiene sentido.-

El Príncipe Flama y Cake se quedaron hablando de cosas sobre el Reino del Fuego, al parecer no era un lugar tan malo de no ser por la monarquía corrupta que reinaba seria un lugar más apacible para vivir. Ambos se empezaron a llevar mejor. A Cake le agradaba PF y pensaba que era una buena influencia para Fionna sin mencionar que era un príncipe y si se casaban su hermana seria una princesa, cosa que la gata anhelaba desde que Fi era una bebe.

Mientras ellos hablaban. Gumball había llevado a Fi a su laboratorio para que puedan hablar sin la interrupción de alguno de los invitados del baile. Cuando llegaron finalmente al laboratorio, el Dulce Príncipe empezó a caminar en círculos con la mano en su barbilla y esto inquietaba a la pobre humana.

-¡Bubba, me puedes decir que está pasando por favor! Me pones nerviosa caminando en círculos! .- exclamó Fionna

-¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho, Fionna! .- le respondió DP

-¿Qué hice yo?.-

-¡Traer a ese príncipe!, ¡Eso es lo que hiciste!.-

-¡Ay por Glob! El Príncipe Flama no le hace daño ni a una mosca, es inofens- .-

-Fi, si fuera tan inofensivo como dices por qué crees que su madre lo encerró en una lámpara prácticamente toda su vida.-

-Pues porque su madre es una loca de primera y… un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estuvo en una lámpara?.-

-Pues… .-

-¡¿Acaso lo conoces?! .- gritó aturdidamente Fionna.-

-Esos son asuntos entre la realeza.- dijo fríamente Gumball y como la humana quería respuestas hizo su mirada de cachorrito, ningún ser en Aaa se podía resistir a esa mirada.- ¡Oh vamos Fionna, no crees que ya estás un poco grandecita para poner esos ojos!.-

-Por favor, tú y yo siempre nos contamos cosas. No es justo que no me quieras decir algo así.-

-Ok, te lo diré pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. Y que sea una promesa real.-

-Lo prometo.- asintió la humana con una sonrisa ganadora

-En primer lugar, si acepto que fui yo el que mando a encerrarlo en una lámpara.-

-¿Queeeeeeee? ¡Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta naturalidad!.-

-¡Pero era por una buena causa! Fionna, él es letal para todos los habitantes. ¡Él es muy inestable! .-

-Uh? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "inestable"? .-

-Me refiero a que si tiene un romance extremo se derretirá a través de la corteza del planeta directo al corazón de lava luego será arrastrado y expuesto por la gravedad hasta que se queme el mundo desde adentro. Por eso la mayoría de la realeza de Aaa coincidió en que… para la seguridad de todos lo mejor sería encerrarlo para siempre pero al parecer a la Reina Flama se le olvido, más tarde revisaré los documentos para asegurarme que el tratado siga válido.-

Fionna se había quedado perpleja, no se esperaba esa respuesta que tenía de por medio la seguridad de toda Aaa y mucho menos que por ordenes reales el debía permanecer encerrado. ¿Eso quería decir que ella y Cake habían violado un tratado sacándolo de la lámpara?, era imposible que el Príncipe Flama sea tan letal si era tan buena persona… lo que decía Gumball no podía ser cierto pensaba la humana, las palabras no podían salir de su boca estaba perpleja.

-P-pero ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Cake cuando ella te conto? O por lo menos me pudiste haber dicho a mí .-

-Sinceramente yo pensé que lo regresarían a su reino mejor dicho, ¡pensé que se lo devolverían a su madre!.-

-Vaya… no me esperaba eso… .-

-Lamento haber tenido que decírtelo así, Fi. Es que creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para hacer que el Príncipe Flama vuelva a su reino.-

-Gumball, sé que mi deber como heroína debo obedecer lo que diga la realeza pero mi deber también es proteger al que lo necesite y estoy segura que él me necesita

-¡F-fi, espera un momento!.-

-Lo siento pero no seré parte de esto.- dicho esto Fionna salió corriendo del laboratorio

Para la humana era de lo peor desobedecer al Dulce Príncipe, después de todo el tenía la razón en la mayoría de casos pero ella no podría ser capaz de traicionar a un amigo y mucho menos a uno al que ella le estaba empezando a tomar cariño.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado al salón principal, al parecer todo seguía igual. Buscó con la mirada a PF y se percató que estaba charlando con Cake, ¿Seria Fionna capaz de decirle a su hermana? No, si le contaba rompería esa absurda promesa real que hizo y no quería volver a resolver problemas matemáticos que le podían costar la vida otra vez. Así que para evitar sentirse culpable se fue a uno de los balcones, la luna era hermosa esa noche.

Por su parte, Marshall no se había movido de donde estaba y cuando vio bajar a Fionna de las escaleras y dirigirse al balcón pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de hacer las paces con su "amiga" pero en el fondo de su corazón él deseaba ser algo más para ella, que pudiera pasar con ella el resto de su imortalidad. Odiaba tan solo pensar que algún día ella se iría de este mundo y él continuaría existiendo, los vampiros solo se enamoran verdaderamente de una persona a lo largo de su inmortalidad pero nadie esperaba que este vampiro se enamoraría de una mortal.

Sumiso en sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad cuando vio a la humana parada a la luz de la luna. Su cabello dorado brillaba y sus ojos azules que él tanto adoraba se veían deslumbrantes. Disimuladamente flotó hacia las cortinas del balcón y se volvió invisible; era la oportunidad perfecta para asustarla así que se acerco hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Buuu .- susurró Marshall en el oído de la humana quien se estremeció levemente pero después alzó sus puños y se puso en posición de defensa inmediatamente

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate! .- exclamó pero el vampiro seguía invisible y comenzó a respirar muy cerca de su cuello haciendo que Fi se sonroje. Para su mala suerte se había olvidado su espada en su mochila, lo único que podía hacer era dar puñetazos al aire a ver si acertaba a golpear algo y lo hizo

-¡Auch! Exageraste con tu fuerza esta vez, conejita.- dijo el vampiro sobándose su brazo y poniéndose visible otra vez, con esa sonrisa pícara que ponía nerviosa a Fionna

-¿T-tú?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.-

-¡Dah! Soy el Rey de los Vampiros. Y Bubba invitó a toda la realeza a este arrendajo de fiesta, si no fuera por los chismes de Grumoso estaría muerto del aburrimiento.-

-Si la fiesta de Gumball te "aburre" creo que mejor te deberías regresar a tu cuevita, ¿no? Además ya tengo mucho en que pensar.-

-¿Qué pasó, Fi? No me digas que te metiste en problemas con trolls salvajes otra vez y si mal no recuerdo la última vez que eso pasó fue cuando tenias como 13 años. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó?.- preguntó Marshall flotando despreocupadamente

Fionna no respondió. Solo volteó a ver al vampiro de pies a cabeza y llegó a la conclusión que no era confiable decirle a él, además estaría rompiendo la promesa real que había hecho.

-Lo siento Marsh, pero prefiero hablarlo con Cake o con el mismo Príncipe Flama.- Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del vampiro y sintió como si le clavaran una estaca directo en el corazón '_Prefería contarle a esa bola de fuego antes que a mí, yo la conozco desde hace mucho y él hace unos días y ya se ganó más confianza que yo' _ pensó Marshall irritado

-Príncipe Flama esto, Príncipe Flama aquello… ¡ya me harté! ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?!.-

-Marshall Lee, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo así que creo que mej- .- Fionna no puedo continuar hablando porque Marshall la tomo por la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba flotando con él

-No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?.- dijo Marshall en tono seductor y muy cerca de la oreja de la humana. Fionna sintió una sensación rara en su estómago ¿mariposas en el estómago? ¿Pero si eso mismo había sentido la última vez que se enamoro?

-'_¡NO!' _.- pensó Fionna, después de lo que pasó con Gumball ella se había prometido que no se volvería a enamorar, siempre salía herida y con Marshall no sería la excepción

-Responde conejita.- dijo el vampiro esta vez cerca del cuello de la humana, ella podía sentir su respiración

-Marshall b-bájame… no me siento cómoda.- titubeo Fionna. Eso le gustaba a Marshall, ponerla nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Fi, te pongo nerviosa? .- estaban prácticamente nariz con nariz y la humana estaba roja como un tomate

Había pasado un largo rato desde que Fionna no aparecía en el salón principal y esto comenzó a preocuparle al Príncipe Flama. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, eso era algo poco probable ese castillo se veía súper seguro; pero no podía confiar en la clase de invitados que pudieran haber estado allí y como ella era una conocida aventurera era presa fácil. Así que no dudo y comenzó a caminar a través del salón y la vió.

Vio a Fionna siendo abrazada por un vampiro de cabello negro. Era raro que él tuviera sentimientos de cariño o afecto hacia una persona, después de todo él no sabía lo que era el amor por pasar toda su vida en una lámpara… siempre solo. Pero cuando veía a esa humana se sentía completo, se sentía feliz y verlo con esa sanguijuela le daba ¿celos? Ni él mismo se lo podía creer; volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a la humana hablar

-¡Marshall Lee Abadeer, bájame en este mismo instante!.-gritó levemente la humana, pero la gente de flama era conocida por tener oídos muy potentes. No lo pensó mucho, se volvió una pequeña llamarada de fuego y fue rápidamente al balcón donde se encontraban Marshall y Fionna; esto más que sorprender al vampiro lo molesto por interrumpir su momento con SU humana.

-¡¿Que no escuchaste?! Ella dijo que la bajaras.- exclamó el Príncipe Flama con fuego en sus puños y mirando amenazadoramente al vampiro

-¡Oblígame, velita!.- gritó Marshall sacándole la lengua a PF sin embargo este se volvió en una chispa de fuego que se dirigió al brazo del vampiro dejando un trasto de fuego por donde pasó. La quemadura provocó que Marshall soltara instantáneamente a Fionna, quien fue atrapada por el Príncipe Flama

-¡Ya no eres tan rudo, sanguijuela!.- esta vez el que gritó fue PF y también le sacó la lengua. Marshall le dirigió una mirada de odio con sus ojos de demonio, que estremeció ligeramente a Fionna y al Príncipe

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, mocoso!.- gritó el vampiro aún con sus ojos de demonio

-¡¿O si no qué, viejo?!.- le respondió PF, la humana no pudo evitar soltar risitas y Marshall se enfureció más ¡¿le había dicho viejo?! Para el vampiro eso fue el colmo

-¡O si no esto! .- gritó Marshall y se abalanzó contra PF. Cayeron en el jardín y empezaron a rodar en el césped tirándose puñetazos y pateándose mutuamente; al vampiro no pareció importarle que el chico con el que estaba peleando era de fuego, estaba cegado por la ira

-¡Por el amor de Glob, paren! ¡No ven que se están matando!.- gritó Fionna desde el balcón, no lo pensó dos veces y dio un gran saltó. Aterrizó cerca de donde se estaban peleando pero no podía detenerlos sin quemarse con el Príncipe Flama

-¡Fionna no te metas en esto que es cosa de hombres! .- le dijo el vampiro y de casualidad la empujo contra unos arbustos y se lastimó la cabeza con un árbol, provocando que esta se desmaye. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta

-Si sabes lo que te conviene velita, te vas a regresar a tu lamparita en tu estúpido reino de fuego y nos vas a dejar tranquilos a todos.-

-Ni siquiera pienses que me iré. Me agrada este lugar y me agrada Fionna.- PF dio un golpe en la cara del vampiro y él le respondió con otro en el estómago

-¡¿Y quién dice que tú le agradas a ella?!.-

-¡Si no le agradará no me habría perseguido todo el camino después de que me liberaron!.-

-'_¿Qué ella qué?'_ .- pensó el vampiro .- Seguro lo hizo porque no quería que incendiarás toda Aaa, idiota .- dijo Marshall pero él sabia que eso no era cierto… si lo había seguido era porque de alguna manera le interesara. PF aprovechó la momentánea distracción del vampiro para quemarle la mano

-Y para que te quede claro, chupasangre. ¡No tengo pensado irme y dejar sola a Fionna! .- dijo el Príncipe Flama y en su pelea a cuestas del dulce jardín, Marshall divisó un pequeño lago artificial y una sonrisa malvada que mostraba sus colmillos se esbozó en su rostro. PF siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio el lago, sabia que si caía allí podría morir

-¿Qué pasa, velita? ¿Miedo al agua? .-

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, idiota! ¡Puedes matarme!.-

-Veo que pensábamos lo mismo, mocoso.-

-'_¡Que mal no sea de día sino podría quemarle la sonrisa a ese vampiro!'_ .- pensó PF.- '_Tengo que hacer algo para distraerlo'.- _y de repente se le vino a la mente la humana .- ¿Fionna?... ¡¿Fionna?! ¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Uh? ¡Cierto! ¡Fionna!.- Marshall se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores pero no la vio, hasta que se metió por los arbustos y allí estaba. Tirada en el suelo

-Eso estuvo cerca… .- susurró el Príncipe Flama

-¿Fi estás bien? ¡Responde esto no es gracioso!.- dijo Marshall moviendo el cuerpo inerte de la humana

-¿Estará muerta? .- dijo PF tratando de tocar su frente pero el vampiro no se lo permitió

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! Ella ha tenido peores golpes que este y nunca le pasaba nada.-

-Entonces que tiene… creo que debo pedirle ayuda a su hermana .-

-¡NO! ¡Cake me odia! Si le decimos eso me echará toda la culpa a mí .-

-Para mí, eso no suena tan mal .- dijo PF entre risitas

-¡Cállate velita, no creo que lo que tenga Fionna sea tan grave después de todo… no tiene heridas con sangre ni nada de eso! .-

-¿Entonces qué sugieres, chupasangre?.-

-Creo que necesita respiración de boca a boca.- dijo Marshall acercando su rostro al de Fionna

-¡Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso! .- exclamó Flama mientras cambiaba la forma de su rostro y alejando el rostro del vampiro del de Fionna

-Aghhh, no seas tonto. ¿Quieres que despierte o no?.-

-¡Si pero, porque tú eres el que le tiene dar la respiración! .-

-¡Porque tú le puedes quemar toda la cara! Además yo ya la he besado antes .-

-¿Qué …? .-

-¿No te lo dijo? Yo pensaba que eran amigos.- dijo Marshall sarcásticamente

-¡E-eso no es cierto! Debes estar mintiendo.-

-No me digas que no te dijo lo mucho que nos divertimos en mi casa.- Marshall continuó con el sarcasmo, quería que PF pensará mal

-Que caraj- … .-

-Si como olvidarlo, los dos solos en mi casa. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? .-

-E-ella jamás haría eso… es imp- …-

-Al parecer ese día no pareció importarle lo incomodo que era mi sofá. Nos divertimos tanto, sabías lo dulce que son sus labios .-

-¡No te creo ni una palabra, sanguijuela! .-

-¡Pues ve empezando a considerarlo! Cuando despierte pregúntale y veras que no miento .-

-¡Por Glob!, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?.- dijo Cake saltando del balcón.- ¿ Flama encontraste a Fionna?

-Uhm… si .- PF señaló a Marshall y Cake vio a Fionna desmayada en el regazo del vampiro. Sin pensarlo dos veces estiró sus patas y jaló a la humana

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MARSHALL LEE?! .- exclamó la gata totalmente eufórica

-Te lo dije .- le susurró Marshall a PF, él solo rió .- Cake, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasó la encontramos así .-

-¿Es eso cierto PF?.-

-Sip. ¡Oh! Y el vampiro dijo que le quería dar respiración de boca a boca .-

-… ¿Marshall, tú qué?... .- dijo Cake irritada

-'_Mierda'.- _pensó el vampiro.- E-e-era solo una sugerencia .-

-También dijo que la beso cuando estuvieron los dos a solas en su casa y- … .-

-¡Suficiente! Creo que Cake ya entendió… .-

Ambos se voltearon para ver la reacción de la gata; PF con una sonrisa ganadora y Marshall con un gesto de miedo. Y de hecho Cake estaba totalmente enojada, el vampiro sabia que ella le podía dar la paliza de su vida pero escucharon unos gemidos provenientes de la humana que estaba tratando de levantarse.

-¡Fionna! .- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Pero Cake fue la más rápida y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo

-¿Cómo te sientes, Fi? .- le dijo Cake con tono maternal

-No es nada, Cake. Creo que solo me lastimé la cabeza y después me desmayé .- dijo la humana sobándose la parte trasera de su cabezo y cuando vio su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando y su hermana también vio su mano

-¡Estás sangrando!.- gritó Marshall

-No es nada… enserio .- dijo despreocupadamente Fionna

-No Fionna, una herida es una herida y tenemos que curarte.- dijo en Príncipe Flama agachándose y poniéndose cerca de la humana, provocando que ella se sonroje; y que Marshall es ponga celoso

-¡Bien dicho, Flama! Supongo que Gumball nos podrá ayudar con esto.- dijo Cake

-Yo me ofrezco a llevarla.- dijo el vampiro levantando el brazo

-Me voy a odiar por esto… De acuerdo Marshall, lleva a Fionna al laboratorio.-

-¡¿Estás loca y si le chupa la sangre o algo asi?!.- grito PF

-Ehm, no creen que están exagerando un poquito .- dijo la humana en voz baja

-NO .- le respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo y Marshall rápidamente la cargo al estilo nupcial con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro

-No te preocupes. Es inofensivo, los vemos arriba y mucho cuidadito con mi hermanita.- dijo Cake antes de que ella y PF entraran al castillo. Y que el vampiro empezará a volar

-¿Por qué a Cake se le veía molesta?.-

-Pues verás Fi… digamos que velita le dijo a Cake lo que pasó el otro día.-

-El interrogatorio que me espera en la casa del árbol pero … él como se enteró.-

-Yo se lo dije .-

-Ya veo… .-

-Sabes Fionna… extrañaba cargarte.- dijo Marshall mientras ponía el mechón de la humana detrás de su oreja, ella se sonrojo

-Que cosas dices, Marshy … .-

-Que rápido pasó el tiempo … te conozco desde que eras una pequeña conejita de doce años y ahora mírate… creciste.- esa era la palabra que Marshall odiaba más "crecer", Fionna siempre crecería y algún día dejaría de existir mientras él está atrapado en su cuerpo de adolescente para siempre

-No te preocupes… siempre serás mi amigo y tú lo sabes.- dijo la humana mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla del vampiro

-Fi, ser tu amigo no es suficiente para mí. Y-yo quiero pasar mi inmortalidad contigo .-

-M-marsh … y-yo.-

-No digas nada ahora, hablamos después en privado ¿si?.- su conversación concluyó justo cuando estaban casi llegando a la ventana del laboratorio

-¡Hasta que por fin! .- gritó PF

-¡No seas llorón, velita! .- le respondió Marshall poniendo a Fionna en la camilla

-No peleen en mi laboratorio .- dijo el Dulce Príncipe.- Ahora, Fi déjame ver tu cabeza

-¡Adelante diles que no es nada grave! .- exclamó la humana rompiendo el silencio

-Solo es un pequeño corte, nada que un buen vendaje no pueda arreglar. Marshall pásame las vendas de la mesa atrás tuyo.-

-Claro… .-

-Listo, por el momento deberías descansar un poco.- dijo DP terminando el vendado

-No te preocupes Gumball, yo cuidaré de mi hermanita .-

-… Fionna no te olvides de la promesa real… .-susurro Gumball cerca del oído de la humana

-Bueno Fi, sube a mi lomo que el camino a casa es algo largo.- dijo Cake saltando por la ventana

-Uh, sí Cake ya voy. Bueno… ehmm… los veo luego, chicos .- dijo la humana antes de saltar por la ventana y aterrizar sobre su hermana

Llegaron a su casa en menos de treinta minutos. Cake prefirió no interrogar a Fionna y la dejó irse a dormir para que retome sus fuerzas mientras ella fue a la cocina para prepararse té hasta que apareció B-mo devolviéndole el sombrero de la humana y le dijó que hizo un gran trabajo quitándole eso. Fionna no podía quedarse dormida las palabras de Marshall resonaban en su cabeza '_…quiero pasar mi inmortalidad contigo…'_ ¿Acaso seria él capaz de convertirla en vampiro? O lo dijo de broma y sin ninguna importancia, no cuando él lo dijo tenía una mirada seria no podía estar bromeando.

Cuando finalmente consiguió dormirse empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños en la sala alrededor de la media noche pero pensó que solo era su imaginación y no le prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado agotada como para bajar además Gumball le había dicho que descanse y no lo iba a contradecir.

La humana se despertó con los primeros rayos solares y con los sonidos de su estómago que significaban que tenía hambre. Pero cuando bajo para comer algo se dio con la sorpresa de que todo estaba hecho un desastre… como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo, después vio a B-mo apagado tirado en el suelo¿Quién haría algo así?. Lo primero que hizo fue encender a B-mo y buscar a Cake

-¡¿Cake dónde estás?!.- gritó la humana pero no hubo respuesta.- ¡¿B-mo donde esta Cake?!

-La secuestraron… .-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Quién haría algo así?.-

-No lo sé, me apagaron antes de poder darme cuenta .-

Eran raras las veces en las que Fionna no sabía qué hacer y este era uno de esos momentos. Su cabeza le comenzó a dar vuelvas así que se encaminó hacia el sofá pero antes de poder sentarse pisó ¿una hoja de papel? Pero tenía un mensaje escrito:

_Hola Fionna,_

_Para cuando estés leyendo esto,_

_Tu gata ya deberá estar muerta y_

_Gumball ya será mi esposo así que_

_No te molestes en buscarlos _

-Firma… la Reina Helada… .- Fionna se quedó en shock, tenía que ir a salvarlos pero no podía ir sola …

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Clam* *Clam* *Clam***

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo c: , lamento haberme tardado tanto con esto ._. pero pfffff… tantas cosas pasaron que no tenía mucho tiempo libre pero al menos termine esta parte, ¿no?. Bueno como ya voy a volver a empezar la escuela (buuuuuu xdd) voy a volver a poner las fechas del siguiente capitulo, solo que esta vez pondré las fechas sin orden; es decir que las fechas serán de acuerdo al tiempo que calculé que me tardare y si no lo publico en la fecha correspondiente sean comprensivos, ¿shiiiii? *-* **

**Cake fue secuestrada y también Gumball, pero Fionna está herida (no puede estar parada por mucho sin que se mareé y todo le dé vueltas) así que no podrá rescatarlos sola necesitara la ayuda de alguien, si es que aún no es demasiado tarde para rescatarlos… **

**-Naselidi fuera, bye ._./**

_**Siguiente publicación: 22 ó 23 de Marzo **_


End file.
